Kimi No Suki Na Uta
by Iamdeathberry
Summary: Arranged marriage has never been this a hassle. IchiRuki. REVAMPED!
1. The Troll and The Midget

Title: Kimi No Suki Na Uta

Summary: Arranged marriage has never been this a hassle. IchiRuki.

Genre: Drama/ Romance and possibly a little humor.

Rating: T

XxX

_It's been a long time since I updated so here goes._

_I'm sorry to announce that two of my on-going fics entitled, __**The Ones Who Cried Love**__ is __**ON HOLD**__ and __**Kimi No Suki Na Uta**__ will be __**REVAMPED**__. The truth is I have lost my muse for the first fiction so it's on hold and I have lost my taste when it comes to the second one. I realized it's not my style to write such a lame story like that. (It's lame for me, but for some if you like it, it's okay, but for me a big NO)._

_Ok!! Let's get started! _

_Now, I happy to deliver you guys a new work of mine. It kinda resembles Kimi No Suki Na Uta in some ways, yes, but since I'm revamping it… well, you get it. Rukia's occupation will change and Ichigo will retain his as a bad-ass lead singer of Zangetsu. _

_This story is dedicated to people who deserve to be dedicated._

_**Disclaimer: Iamdeathberry does NOT own the following characters, settings, places and other entities that are mentioned here. They are all legally owned by Kubo Tite. If mistakes are made, they are all mine.**_

XxX  
Chapter One

The Troll and the Midget

"How many times do I have to say this, Rukia?" Byakuya shouted, his patience a little off. "Artworks don't bring in money! They don't pay bills nor will it make you stay alive in this world!"

Rukia's eyes stared away from her brother's penetrating gaze. She couldn't stay here any longer. She couldn't take this any longer.

She is Kuchiki Rukia, adopted sister of Kuchiki Byakuya and newly named heiress of the Kuchiki Business Empire. Her adoptive family is all graduated from prestigious business schools but she graduated from an Art school. And Kuchiki Byakuya was never impressed. And Rukia doesn't give a damn.

"What else will I make you change your mind, Rukia?" he pleaded. "It won't get you anywhere. The family needs you. This business needs an heir and I promised our father that you will grow up to be an educated Kuchiki and you will continue his legacy. Father gave you everything you needed and it's something you should return in his favo-"

Rukia smirked sarcastically.

"This family _needs_ me?!" she finally spat out. "_Our_ father?! _Kuchiki_?!"

Byakuya looked at her unbelievably. She has never answered him like this.

"Oh my god, Nii-sama." She said. "With all due respect, Nii-sama, I never _wished_ this in the first place. I never even _desired_ to be like this. I even did not wish this family to adopt so you can use me for business purposes. And for additional information: I'm human being and I don't want to be a freaking Kuchiki puppet!"

Byakuya stared at her, his eyes wide in surprise. Rukia, in turn, sighed and stood up from her chair.

"I'm sorry, Nii-sama." She said. "I must take my leave. Please, forgive my impoliteness."

With that said she left the building.

XxX

"Oi, Ichigo." Renji said, patting him at the back.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the sound of voice. "What the hell do you want? Can't I get a moment away from you guys?"

Ishida smirked. "Come on now, Kurosaki. After this and when you get home, your dad is going to kill you for escaping once again from one of your family businesses."

"Shut up, Uryuu." He mumbled after taking a sip from his drink. "I don't care anyway. He can get busy all he wants."

Hitsugaya sat down beside Chad who was quiet all the time. No wonder Ichigo would rather bring Chad along with him when he needed some time alone. He doesn't speak too much.

"Look, Ichigo." Hitsugaya started. "Your dad let you off by pursuing your music career. At least in return, be a good son and join him when he is doing your family business."

"I don't give a damn." Ichigo replied. "Business doesn't suit me. And… you guys shouldn't be here. We have a ninety-five percent by being caught by paparazzi or something."

Ichigo adjusted his sunglasses to avoid detection.

"Yeah, like that could work." Renji snorted. "What about those orange locks, gorgeous?"

Ichigo looked at him disgustedly. "Will you stop that?! You sound so gay with that talking! You freak me out!! And hell yeah, it will work…"

"You can never be sure." Uryuu said, looking outside the café. "Look, guys."

They all turned around and looked. It was too late. If possible, the whole population of Tokyo must have found them hanging out at Starbucks.

"Shit." Ichigo muttered. "We've been caught!"

"Well, actually not yet…" Hitsugaya said. "Not until someone shouts-"

"OH MY GOD!!!" A girl shouted. "ISN'T THAT KUROSAKI?!"

Ichigo held his forehead and nearly shouted a curse.

"I'll kill you." He muttered to Renji.

"Why me?!" Renji asked.

"It's your fault!"

"MY FAULT?!"

Uryuu sighed. "Will you guys shut up?! We should just run for it before they get us?!"

XxX

"Cheer up, Rukia-chan!" Orihime said, trying to comfort the petite girl. "And why would you be scared or screaming at your brother? You actually did the right thing. You are not a puppet and you definitely not choose this for yourself to be a Kuchiki."

Rukia smiled. "Yeah, I know that. But you can't imagine how much Nii-sama and his family gave me. They adopted me and treated me like their own."

"Well, we know it's a good thing, Rukia." Momo said. "But there are some things you have to consider. They could have been bribing you so they could have something from you in return for all of the things they gave you. It's not a good thing, I tell you."

Rukia smiled again and looked up. She noticed a few photographers and probably, screaming fangirls outside their favorite hang-out.

"Hey, what's happening in there?" she asked to her two best friends.

Orihime and Momo looked at the store, looking surprised.

"What the heck is happening in there?" Momo wondered.

They rushed to the café and tried to look inside for what is happening.

"Hey, Momo." Rukia called out.

"Yeah?" asked the peach girl.

"Do you think you can sneak inside?" Rukia suggested. "With your size,-"

"MY SIZE?!"Momo shouted. "What do you think I am, huh? A mole?!"

Rukia and Orihime laughed. Suddenly, they felt a presence behind them.

"What do you think you are doing?" said the woman's voice.

"Rangiku!!" Rukia, Orihime and Momo shouted together. This is what they get for being a faithful customer of Starbucks. They get to be friends with Matsumoto Rangiku, the store's manager.

Rangiku smirked. "What the hell are you doing? I never knew you guys are also Zangetsu fangirls." She finished.

"Huh?" Momo asked. "Zangetsu?"

"Did she say Zangetsu?" Orihime repeated. Momo and Orihime's eyes widened at the realization.

"OMG!!" They both shouted. "Zangetsu is here! At your store!? Oh my god!!"

Rukia's eyes were furrowed, as if the truth doesn't dawn on her.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked the two girls as they try to fix themselves with lip gloss and such.

Orihime and Momo looked at her like she was an alien. Rukia was taken aback by the expression on their faces. _Why are they looking at me like that?_

"Are you okay, Rukia?" Momo asked. "I mean, don't you know Zangetsu?"

Rukia's brows furrowed more. "Uhh… no. Who are they, Rangiku?" she asked the busty blonde.

"Well, as far as I know," the manager started. "They are one of the most popular bands of today. They topped the Oricon charts and won a lot of awards on their first year on their music career. Not only that. They also garnered a lot fans, as you can see right now, because of their unbelievable charm."

"Oh, okay…" Rukia slowly said. She turned again to the two innocent girls-turned-rabid fangirls. "So you guys like them because they're cute? Is that it?"

"Oh no, Rukia!" Orihime said. "You should hear Ichigo's voice when he sings! He's like an angel from above!! He's really a dream!!"

Rukia looked unbelievably at them. _They look like they lost their minds._

XxX

"Hey, where did they go?!"

Renji grunted. "This is really working, Shiro-chan!" he hissed.

"Just keep moving Abarai." Ichigo muttered.

The five guys managed to squeeze their way out as they crawled under the tables. Luckily, the tables are big enough for them to fit in so they can move under it. If you can imagine it, it's really funny.

Hitsugaya suddenly bit his lip. "Damn it, Uryuu! You stepped on my foot!!" he whispered.

Ichigo, as the leading one, saw the entrance of the café. "We can finally get out." He murmured to his other comrades.

Finally, they managed to squeeze out of the crowd and even surviving the other fans outside the shop. When Ichigo looked up, he was surprised to see Renji, Ishida, Toushirou and Chad standing up before him.

"What's the matter, Ichigo?" Renji mocked. "Too fat to get out?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Just help me." he said in anger.

With that, Renji and Chad held both of Ichigo's arms and pulled him off with ease away from the fans that nearly suffocated him.

"Man that was close." Toushirou breathed.

"Too close, if you ask me." Renji commented as he brushed off some dirt in his clothes.

Ichigo didn't listened but instead slapped the back of Renji's forehead. "Moron. You nearly get us killed! If Urahara sees this, we're dead."

"Yeah, you're right." Renji agreed with him. "It's not my fault! How dare you slap me like that in the head?!"

"Because you are a noisy moron that never shuts up 24/7." Toushirou explained.

"Come on." Uryuu said. "Let's just go before Urahara calls us and nag us about this."

"Yeah…" Ichigo sighed.

_(Normal POV starts here)_

Ichigo and others adjusted their props so they wouldn't attract anymore fans outside. Just when Ichigo was fixing his coat, his arm hit something hard. Really hard.

"Hey!"

"Oh, sorry." He said, facing the person her physically offended. "Umm… you okay?"

The girl bit her lip as if trying to contain the pain. "Yeah I'm fine." She answered sarcastically. "I felt like I just hit a troll or something."

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed further in annoyance. "Troll? Who are you talking troll?"

"Oi! Ichigo! Come on!"

Ichigo ignored the calling instead and focused at the tiny midget in front of him.

"Do you notice anyone else here," she said acidly. "Troll?"

Ichigo bit his lip in anger and frustration. He's lucky he was brought up by his father to be a gentleman and never hit girls.

"Well, midget, you're lucky I don't hit girls such as… I don't know if you are even a girl." He said.

Rukia gritted her teeth. _Midget?!_

"Then what are you?" she argued. "Part gay so you don't hit girls?"

Ichigo growled. This girl really got him ticking.

"I'll kill you." He hissed.

"I'd like to see you try." She whispered deadly.

Just before they get to each other's throats, luckily, their companions are already there to break them up. Chad grabbed Ichigo around his arms and pulled him away quickly while Rukia was pulled away by Rangiku's arms around her stomach. Orihime and Momo are trying to restrain her arms.

"Let go of me!" Rukia shouted. "I'll kill that mythical creature."

Ichigo laughed. "As if you can, midget. Are your arms to short to escape?" he joked.

Rukia thrashed some more.

Rangiku spoke. "Rukia, stop. You are Kuchiki. This is not your style."

Ichigo's eyes furrowed more once again. _Kuchiki?_

"Hey, Kurosaki!" Uryuu said. "You okay?"

The four women's heads turned. _Kurosaki?_

Chad finally released him and he removed his glasses. "I'm fine." He answered.

"What the hell happened?"

"Well, I accidentally hit that midget with my arm! I said sorry, Uryuu and suddenly she snapped!" he reasoned out.

"He called me a midget!" Rukia shouted.

"No one's asking you, midget!" Ichigo snapped back.

"I'm not talking to you!" she spat.

Ichigo growled and bit his lip, ready to attack again.

"Ichigo. Please." Uryuu said, trying to calm him down. He turned around and went to the girl's side.

The four girls watched him curiously as he spoke. "I'm sorry for the actions my colleague has done. It's his entire fault-"

"WHAT?!

"-Please pay no attention to him." He said and turned to Rukia. "I'm sorry, Miss Rukia- am I correct?-Ichigo is just being stupid. We apologize for his behavior."

Rukia looked from Rangiku to her two friends. Orihime was practically ogling him.

"Uhh… ano… Ishida-kun.." Orihime stuttered. "I also apologize for our friend's actions. SORRY, KUROSAKI-KUN!!" she shouted at Ichigo. "If you don't mind, can I have your autograph?"

Rukia looked at her unbelievably. _ They already have lost their minds._

"Hello, Shiro-chan!" Momo shouted on the background, waving at the white haired pianist. Toushirou turned his head in anger as he heard his nickname when it comes to his fans.

Renji smirked. "Shiro-chan…" he snickered.

Hitsugaya just grumbled and nodded his head towards the peach girl. In retaliation, the girl squealed and tugged Rukia, who was now released from Rangiku's hold.

"Look, Rukia!" Hinamori said excitedly. "Toushirou finally noticed me!"

"_More like ignored you…"_ she thought. "Let's go now. I'm really up for bashing trolls right now and you guys don't want that to happen."

"Rukia. Such a kill joy…" Orihime said. "Oh well. Bye, Ishida-kun!! Nice meeting you and thanks for the autograph!"

"Yeah, yeah." Rukia muttered dully. "Move now or else." She left while pulling Momo behind her, who was also waving to the guys.

When they left, Chad finally released his hold on Ichigo.

"Damn it, Ishida!" Ichigo shouted. "What the hell is your problem?! It's that midget's fault and you were the one who apologized?!"

Ishida shook his head. "I'm afraid you are mistaken." He answered. "The man should always apologize even though it's the woman's fault. It is not my fault you are less a gentleman that I."

"Gentleman, my ass." He muttered. "Since when did you become a gentleman? Maybe you did that because you wanted to get hooked up to that big-chested girl!" he said, referring to Orihime.

"No, I'm not." He said honestly. "You are just jealous because I can attract more women than you do."

Without further ado, Ichigo nearly grab Ishida's neck if it weren't for Chad's arms to grab him again.

XxX

_Okay! Chapter 1 finished!_

_Thanks for reading and I appreciate your reviews!_


	2. News

Title: Kimi No Suki Na Uta

Summary: Arranged marriage has never been this a hassle. IchiRuki.

Genre: Drama/ Romance and possibly a little humor.

Rating: T

XxX

_Second chapter! Wee!_

_This story is dedicated to people who deserve to be dedicated._

_**Disclaimer: Iamdeathberry does NOT own the following characters, settings, places and other entities that are mentioned here. They are all legally owned by Kubo Tite. If mistakes are made, they are all mine.**_

XxX

Chapter Two

News

_Somewhere in the city of Tokyo…_

"I have been actually worried about my sister." The man said. "I mean, I have never seen her with men. It was always been with her friends. I'm sure she isn't even confused with her gender, either…"

The cheerful, bearded man laughed. "Confused with her gender? Please, Kuchiki-san. You must stop with those assumptions. I even assumed that my son is… confused with his own. But I suppose he is just busy with his music he can't manage to find a girlfriend."

Byakuya raised his eyebrows skeptically. "So, you think my sister is good for her, Kurosaki-san?" he asked.

"I don't know." Isshin said, smiling. "You are a good friend to me, Byakuya and I will help you. I can see that you really are desperate for your sister to have a husband."

Byakuya looked away. "It's not that I'm desperate." He explained. "I… just wanted the right thing for her. Kurosaki-san, you are also a good friend to the family especially to my father. He knows that your son will be good for her."

"Well, that's what I have been telling you before." Isshin said. "My son just graduated from college, a business school to be exact. I have allowed him to pursue his love for music since he makes good ones. He even promised me to do anything I wanted for him to do. I'm sure he will not back down from his words."

"He sounds like a courageous boy…" Byakuya commented.

"He sure is!" Isshin boasted. "Got it from his father, of course!"

Byakuya smiled slightly.

"Besides," Isshin continued. "I'm getting old for this and Ichigo will take over the company soon. As for being old, well, I couldn't wait to have my own grandchildren. Seeing Ichigo without any girlfriend… it is possible it will not happen for me to see little children running around in my estate…"

"You want my sister to marry your son for your own benefit?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh no." Isshin said, waving his hands. "I don't mean that. I just want my son to finally find someone for him that's all. Both of us will benefit to that. I can assure you that."

Byakuya looked away once again. "Are you sure about this, Kurosaki-san?" he asked.

Isshin smirked. "Yes. I also happen to know that your sister is good at kicking ass. I'm sure Ichigo will finally meet his match and be a man for once."

Byakuya thought for a few minutes. Finally, he sighed.

"Fine, Kurosaki-san." He said, holding out his hand to shake Isshin's whose hand is already out as soon as he heard Byakuya said the word 'fine'. "I will agree with your decision but if your son slipped, I will not hesitate to kill him."

Isshin smiled. "Please, Kuchiki-san, no need for violence here. I'm sure my son will carry out this one."

With that, they shake hands and Isshin said, "It's a pleasure having a deal with you, Kuchiki-san."

"Well, you are welcome." Byakuya replied.

XxX

"No… the horns should go…hm… I guess here…"

Rukia slanted her pen a little bit to shade a few sides to her newest masterpiece. She suddenly smirked then laughed and buried her head in the pillows to contain her laughs.

Actually, she is drawing the orange-haired troll she had encountered yesterday. She made a decent job with her artwork, to be honest. Rukia drew a green troll with horns and, of course, orange hair.

Rukia lifted her head from the pillow and glanced once again at the paper. She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing out loud, again, but to no avail. She suddenly stopped from her laugh trip when she heard a knock on her door.

"Rukia-chan." A maid called.

"Yeah?" Rukia replied. "What is it?"

The maid opened her door and entered.

"Yes, what is it?" Rukia asked again.

"Byakuya-sama wishes to speak to you privately." She said.

Rukia bit her lip in nervousness. _Oh shit, this might be because of my actions yesterday._

"Uhh… okay." She said and stood up from her bed. "Please tell him I'll come down immediately."

XxX

Ichigo strummed his guitar one final time as he tried to remember the chords Hitsugaya showed him earlier. It is a new song, actually for the first time, which the little white haired boy wrote.

Ichigo was always the song writer which makes his other band mates found cryptic enough since they are wondering where he gets the inspiration for his songs. He didn't know either. He assumed that all those lyrics for their songs just comes and once he thought about it, he will just write it down on a piece of paper and show it to Urahara or anyone else so it can be fixed if there is anything wrong with it.

_This is no good._ He thought._ I don't have the chord sheet… I can't practice this song…_

After losing all the hope, he dropped his guitar beside him and began to read instead, leaning back against the pillows.

Just before he can start, he heard Karin's voice outside his room.

"Ichi-nii!!" she shouted just right out his door.

"What?!" he retorted. "Can't you people see that I need some peace and quiet?!"

Karin rolled her eyes. "Well, there is no peace and quiet once the goat chin is here and ready to wreck havoc around the house."

Ichigo let out an exasperated sigh and scratched the back of his head. _She nailed that one._

"Well, what the heck do you want?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Goat chin wants to have a word with you!" she answered. "Possibly asking you to be a man for once and provide him a lot of grandchild!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming down."

"You'd better or he'll barge here in your room." Karin warned and left.

Welcome to Kurosaki Ichigo's everyday life and meet his retarded family, er, dad.

XxX

"Sit down, Rukia." Byakuya said as soon as she sensed Rukia's presence in the room.

"Yes, Nii-sama." She answered her heart beating so fast.

There was a silence for a moment before Byakuya spoke. "Rukia, I have-"

"Wait, Nii-sama." She interrupted. "If it's about yesterday, I humbly apologize. I didn't mean to say those things to you and when I left, well, forgive me for that one too. I realized that it was not my place to say those things to you especially after all what you have given to me. I-"

Byakuya turned to face her and held up his hand. "I never asked you to speak yet."

_Oops._ "Sorry." She immediately said.

"It's okay." Byakuya said. "As I was saying, I had a meeting with a colleague of mine this morning and… he offered me a good deal."

"Are you going away again, Nii-sama? For a business trip, I mean?"

"No." he said. "Let me finish first before you ask questions, young lady, if that's okay with you."

Rukia nodded.

"Well, he offered me something and I am not the one who will benefit from it." he said. "I weighed its pros and cons and eventually I decided it will be good for you."

Rukia gulped. It sounded like it wasn't a good idea to her.

"What is it, Nii-sama?"

XxX

"What the hell do you want, old man?" Ichigo muttered.

"I need to talk to you." Isshin said firmly.

"Is someone dying?" Ichigo asked out of nowhere. He father sounded so serious he needed to ask. "Are _you _going to die?"

"That's not a good one, Ichigo." Isshin said, smiling. "It will take you a thousand years to kill your old man."

"Yeah, right." He said. "Well then, what is it that you want to tell me?"

"Before that, my boy," he started. "Did you remember when you asked me to let you make music instead of joining me running the family business after your graduation?"

_Damn it, the goat chin remembered._ "Yeah, why?" he asked curiously.

"Then, you said you will do anything for me to say yes." He finished.

Ichigo nodded dumbly. He left him a word and sure he will keep his end of the line.

"Well, now is the time to put that bargain onto work." He declared.

"Huh?!"

"I said yes so it's my turn to ask you a favor." He answered simply. "Isn't that right, Ichigo?"

Ichigo rubbed his face using his palm. He sighed. "Let's hear the worse."

"I have two requests, I mean, demands." He said.

"Hey!" Ichigo said. "Two demands?!"

"You said anything." Isshin said, retaining his composure.

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead."

"That's my boy!" Isshin said. "First, I want you to finally take your place in company."

"What?" he asked. "I can't do that! What about my band?"

"Oh, don't you worry." Isshin assured him. "You will be with your friends anytime. But when the company needs you, you must be there."

Ichigo sighed. "I have a life, old man."

"I also have a life and I'm getting old. I can't run this by myself." Isshin said.

"Well, what about the twins?" Ichigo asked helplessly, talking about his twin sisters.

"That guitar is chewing off your brain." Isshin commented. "Are you crazy? They are in highschool! They can't do it."

"Karin and Yuzu aren't dumb." He defended.

"I'll kill you." Isshin said.

Ichigo raised his hands in defense. "Sorry…"

"I let you graduate from a business school and I want that knowledge to be put to good use." Isshin said. "So are you up to it?"

"If only the company needs me." Ichigo said, stressing in every word. "Fine. I agree."

"Good boy!" Isshin praised him.

"So, what's the second one?"

Isshin smirked.

XxX

"What is it, Nii-sama?" Rukia inquired.

Byakuya breathed out. "My friend arranged a marriage between you and his son." He said plainly.

Rukia's mouth opened but never released a sound.

"EH?!"

XxX

"So what's the second one?" Ichigo asked.

Isshin smirked. "You'll love this one." He said proudly. "I offered my friend that you take his sister's hand in marriage."

Ichigo's amber eyes widened after Isshin's announcement.

"WHAT?!"

XxX

_Two days later…_

"Rukia!" Orihime shouted.

"Rukia! Come on!" Hinamori urged. "Open the door or else you'll starve!"

Rukia let out a whiny tone inside her room which she now affectionately called _her_ sanctuary from the harsh realities of life.

"Please!" she said in a dramatic tone. "Leave me alone to starve! Leave me alone in my moment of suffering and frustration!"

Orihime and Momo backed away from the door as they heard that something was thrown at the door.

"Rukia, to hell with it!" Momo said. "What's your problem anyway? He could be good looking and your brother is right! This engagement is good for you since you had a zero love life since birth!"

Rukia laughed. "As if you are in a different situation!" she sniped. "And… he _could_ be good looking! What if he's bald?! And old?! I can't have _Buddha_ as a husband!!"

"Open the door, Rukia." Orihime pleaded. "We got you strawberry shortcake! It's your fave right?"

"Ha!" Rukia whispered excitedly. She quickly stood up from the floor and rushed to the door, opening it and saw Orihime and Momo.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"Sucker." They both told her.

Rukia pulled out a disgusted look. "You guys suck. You're supposed to be my friends."

"Well, we are." Momo said. "Now, let us in."

Rukia nodded, finally giving up.

"I thought you were on a hunger strike?" Orihime asked. "Then, what is that?"

Orihime pointed at then chocolate bar lying on the ground. Momo looked at Rukia who was biting her lip. The petite girl picked up the said chocolate and chucked it her drawing table.

"None of your business." She finished. "What are you guys doing here anyways? If you guys are trying to make it worse, leave now."

"It's true then?" Momo asked. "That Byakuya sold your soul to an unknown guy?"

"Bingo." Rukia said dully. "I didn't know what is on his mind when he did that."

Orihime laughed. "Well, he's Byakuya. Expect the unexpected."

"I felt like my soul was sold to a devil." Rukia sighed, while grabbing her five-foot tall chappy doll. "I mean, he shouldn't have done that. I could have done it myself."

"How?" Hinamori asked. "You dumped every guy that stepped in your house and of course, Byakuya has seen it all. He might be worried that you will be alone when you get old or worse, you are a lesbo."

"I'm not confused with my gender." Rukia stressed as she grasped her doll very hard. "It's just I'm not up to relationships and commitment stuff."

"Then be a cat lady!" Orihime offered. Momo looked at her unbelievably.

"And neither do I want to be a cat lady!" Rukia snapped.

"You've got nothing to do with it, Rukia." Hinamori said. "Just don't forget to make the maid of honor!"

"Shut up!" Rukia shouted. "I hate you."

Momo and Orihime laughed, relishing the fact that the all-mighty Rukia is on the rocks.

"Hmm. I wonder." Orihime suddenly said.

"What?" Rukia asked.

"I wonder what _your_ fiancée is doing right now." She finished.

XxX

"Oi. Ichigo." Renji said."Are you okay?"

Ichigo stared at the distance with blank eyes. To his band mates, he looked like he survived a mass murder.

"Are you alright, dude?" Chad asked while waving his hands in front of his eyes.

"Is he even still _alive_?" Hitsugaya asked.

"We can always dump his body at the lake." Uryuu suggested. "Just in case."

Suddenly, bespectacled man felt like something his face.

"What the-"he looked down and he saw what hit him: a guitar pick.

"Shut up, Uryuu or I'll kill you instead!" Ichigo shouted finally waking up from his dead-like state.

"What happened to you?" Renji asked. "You look like you crossed the grim of death or something."

"Close to that." He said. "My dad is really a bastard." He added.

"What did he do again?" Hitsugaya asked.

"You wouldn't want to know." Ichigo muttered.

"Did he finally disown you?" Uryuu tried.

"Why is my misfortune a pleasure to you guys?" Ichigo asked unbelievably.

"Because it's fun!" Renji commented. "What crawled up your butt and made you look like you are dying?"

Ichigo sighed before breaking the news to the guys. "I'm engaged." He whispered.

"What?"

"I SAID, I'M ENGAGED!!!" Ichigo shouted for the entire world to hear.

"What did you say?" a voice said.

"Urahara-san!"Renji shouted.

"Now, I'm dead." Ichigo muttered as he scratched the back of his head.

"You're engaged to whom, Kurosaki?" Urahara informed. "You're only 21. This must be a good joke."

"Why do you bother anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I'm your manager." He said simply. "So, who's the unlucky girl?"

"Hell, I don't know." Ichigo answered. "Dad just broke the news two days ago."

"Well, that's good!" Urahara said. "At least you are getting married. We are finally lightened up that you are not gay. Unlike these guys." He said looking at Renji, Uryuu, Chad and Hitsugaya.

"Are you saying we're gay?!" Uryuu shouted.

Ichigo laughed.

XxX

_Yosh! Chapter 2 ends! Don't forget to review!!_


	3. Surprise

Title: Kimi No Suki Na Uta

Summary: Arranged marriage has never been this a hassle. IchiRuki.

Genre: Drama/ Romance and possibly a little humor.

Rating: T

_Thanks for the reviews. For the readers, please don't just alert or favorite my story. Please review so I know where I can improve my writing skills and I can deliver a story that guys you would like._

_Thank you!!_

_**Disclaimer: Iamdeathberry does NOT own the following characters, settings, places and other entities that are mentioned here. They are all legally owned by Kubo Tite. If mistakes are made, they are all mine. I do not own the songs that are included in this fanfiction.**_

_**The following song here is entitled Rinku by UVERworld. Written and sung by TAKUYA. Certainly not mine.**_

XxX

Chapter Three

Surprise

XxX

_kizutsuketa kunai no ni  
ima mo kokoro no do man naka ni  
kata musu bi no kizuna ga atte  
dakishimeteru  
mou nani wo iwarete mo ii  
kimi ga nozon de kureru naraba  
tsutaetai to omou chikara wo kotoba ni kaete_

A man's voice echoed throughout the recording studio.

_ima no genjyou wo egaki na o suni wa  
ato nankai namida nagashite itami wo shireba ii?  
hikan na kaishaku ja nani mo enai da ro?  
tozasareta tobira wo sagashi ni yukou  
hitori de NOTARE shineru nara sore de yokatta, kowaku na katta  
nani yori mo daisetsuna koto bun katte tahazuna no ni  
kanashimasete kizutsukete  
boku wa shitta hitori ja nai nda  
kotoba ni dekinai kurai no DEKAI ai wo moratteta_

"He's great as ever," Urahara smirked. "Isn't he, Yoruichi-san?"

The tanned woman looked at the vocalist with sparkling eyes. "As always."

She watched in fascination as Ichigo sings with all emotions showing in his eyes. "Does he always sing like that?" she asked, referring to Ichigo's facial expressions.

"Yeah." Urahara answered. "That's the reason Zangetsu is topping all the charts and bringing in more profit to your music company."

_kizutsuketa kunai no ni  
ima mo kokoro do ma naka ni  
kata musuyo bi kizuna ga atte  
dakishimeteru  
mou nani wo iwarete mo ii  
kimi ga nozon de kureru naraba  
tsutaetai to omou chikara wo kotoba ni kaete_

Yoruichi stood up. Ichigo and the other band mates looked at Urahara as he motioned for them to stop. Ichigo puts down his guitar.

As Ichigo fixes his things, Renji tapped his shoulder. "Why is she here?" he asked, nodding his head to Yoruichi.

Ichigo huffed. "How the hell should I know?"

Renji shook his head in disbelief. "Aren't you still moved on with the engagement?"

"Hell no." Ichigo said.

Renji just smiled. "You've got nothing to do with it. It's your father's decision. You shouldn't have told him that you will do anything he wants after you graduated from college just to pursue your music career."

Ichigo just rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure. Just blame my loud mouth." He said sarcastically.

"It's practically your fault." Renji said. "And why are you worried anyways? She can't be that bad, can she?"

"Well that's the main problem." Ichigo said, dully. "I never met her and I don't even know her name."

"Really?" Uryuu piped in who is actually listening to their conversation.

Ichigo just nodded.

"When are you going to meet her?" Renji asked.

"Heck I don't know." Ichigo said. "And I am not worried. It's just that…" he trailed off.

The other four members looked at him expectantly, waiting to continue.

"That what?" Renji asked.

Ichigo sighed. "Nah. You guys will just laugh at me." he said, as puts his guitar inside its case.

"What is it?" Renji persists.

Ichigo sighed again. "It's just that… I wouldn't know what it's like to… you know…"

"WHAT?" Uryuu asked.

"What it is like to… um… fall in love… without people telling me I should go for this girl rather than the person that I chose because I love her." Ichigo finished, blushing in deep red on what he had said.

The other four looked at him like he had lost his mind.

Uryuu smirked. "That's deep."

Renji pats Ichigo's back. "Yeah."

Ichigo just rolled his eyes, thanking the gods Urahara didn't heard what he said. Suddenly, Urahara entered the recording room.

"Good job." He praised, clapping his hands.

All of them just nodded.

"You really impressed Yoruichi." He added. "She said keep up the good work."

"Yeah, sure." Hitsugaya said. "We always did our best."

With that said, Ichigo stood up and slinging his guitar on his shoulder.

"I gotta go." He said and left the room.

Everyone looked at his retreating back as closed the door.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Urahara asked.

Renji just pointed at his chest. "Broken heart."

XxX

"So did _Nii-sama_ finally arrange your meeting with the unknown fiancée?" Momo asked as she sipped her coffee.

Rukia just shook her head, never touching her ordered drink which was mocha frappucino.

"Look, just forget it." Momo told her exasperatedly. "Get married and befriend the guy!"

Rukia looked at her. "Befriend the guy?! How can I?! It's not every day that I am twenty one years old. I want to live a little."

"Well, Byakuya definitely did this because he wants you to _live a little_." Momo said. "He's just a little worried about you because you never had a boyfriend."

"As if you are no different." Rukia huffed. "It's not that I don't want to have boyfriend. It's just that I don't think this is the right time I had to have a boyfriend."

"Well, when do you want to have one?" Momo asked. "When you're old? You are already graduated from college, Rukia."

"So? It doesn't mean that when you graduate, you will actually go around and find someone to be with." Rukia said.

Through their argument, they didn't notice Matsumoto approached their table.

"Hey guys!"she greeted them with her usual happy face.

Momo smiled at her and Rukia just nodded with the glum look on her face.

"What's your problem?" Matsumoto asked as she sat down. "I am having a break and just noticed you guys are here."

"Rukia is engaged." Momo simply said.

"Really?" Matsumoto said. "I never heard you have a boyfriend."

"Well, I never had." Rukia retorted.

Momo piped in. "Byakuya was the one who arranged the engagement."

"Be happy, Rukia!" Matsumoto said. "I know Byakuya will never have a bad taste in guys for you. He could be good looking that's why he agreed to let that guy marry you."

"I'm not exactly in one for surprise engagements." Rukia murmured.

"Wait. Rewind." Matsumoto said, raising her hand. "You mean you never met the guy?"

Rukia nodded. "Yeah."

"That's really lame." Matsumoto agreed. "It's like he just put you up for sale."

"Something like that." Rukia said, burying her head to the people that accompanies her comfortable seat.

Then, Matsumoto snapped her fingers "Oh, yeah I almost forgot, Hinamori." She patted the said girl's lap. "Did you know the latest news? About Zangetsu?"

"What?" Matsumoto asked excitedly.

"How can you guys talk about that stuff at my moment of depression?" Rukia mumbled.

"You are the one who's depressed Rukia, not us." Momo corrected. Then she turned to Matsumoto. "is it about Hitsugaya?"

Matsumoto shook her head. "No, it's about Kurosaki. No wonder the fan club of his is in killing mode when I got online last night."

"Why what happened?"

"It's all over the internet last night." Matsumoto said. "Remember, he is the son of Kurosaki Isshin? The owner and president of the Kurosaki Enterprises?"

"Yeah…" Momo slowly said.

"Last night it was announced that he was engaged to be married!" Matsumoto said.

Momo's eyes widened. "Really? To whom?" she asked, quite relieved it wasn't Hitsugaya.

"No one knows." Matsumoto reported. "It was just said last night that he is actually engaged. Of course there is an inside job who told the news to the website. The fan club last night was really in havoc."

"Wow." Momo whispered. "That is really something…Ne, Rukia?"

Rukia just rolled her eyes. "Who cares about that troll anyways? I pity the unlucky girl."

XxX

Ichigo got down from his bike and felt for his cellphone that has been ringing off the hook when he was travelling.

He looked at the screen and sighed.

"What do you want?" he asked after he flipped it open.

"Hey!" Urahara shouted. "What's wrong with you?"

"Look, if you have something important to say, say it right now." He said darkly.

"Jeez, what crawled up your ass?" his manager asked. "Fine. Your engagement is all over the net."

Ichigo nearly choked in his spit. "What? How in the hell that happened?"

"How should I know?"

"Damn it." Ichigo muttered. "There's a janitor when I was talking to Renji about it! Fire him immediately or so help me, I will kill that person."

"Stop being violent, Kurosaki." Urahara said. "You've got nothing to do it now. It's all over the net and hey! Will you look at that! It's already in the news!"

Ichigo sighed in frustration. "Whatever. I'm hanging up now." He said, never giving any chances for Urahara to say anything else.

He flipped his phone closed and put it in his pocket. He opened the door to their house when he heard Yuzu and Karin screaming and running up to him as he closed the door.

"What the hell?"

"Is it true Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked with nearly tears in her eyes. "That you are getting married?"

Karin just looked at him, expecting an answer.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Its goat chin's idea, isn't it?" Karin asked.

Ichigo just nodded this time.

"After you get married, where are you going to live?" Yuzu asked.

"I don't know." He answered as he walked to the couches in their living room and sat down.

"Who is she, Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asked again.

"I don't know either, Yuzu."

Then without warning, Isshin suddenly burst at the room, ready to kick Ichigo's head.

"Drop your guard my son!!!" he shouted

But Ichigo is smarter than him. As soon as he heard the door open, he already ducked his head and Isshin crashed at the glass coffee table.

Yuzu shook her head. "Oh, otou-san… You broke the coffee table… again."

Isshing whipped his head up as soon as he recovered and he was a holding a phone, covering the mouth piece by his other hand.

"Ne, Ichigo?" he said. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

Ichigo sighed, finally figured it out. "No. What do you want?"

"Well, that settles it!" he shouted in joy. "Do you want to meet your fiancée tomorrow?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. _Like I have something against that._ "Yeah, sure." He said, nodding his head in a bored way.

Isshin smacked his back really hard and earned a grunt from Ichigo who in turn smacked his head and had Karin laugh at his father's current predicament.

"Do it again, Ichi-nii!" Karin encouraged. Ichigo smiled. He liked seeing his sisters smiling like that.

Isshin turned his attention to the phone once again.

"Well, Kuchiki-san?" He started. "What about tomorrow then? That's nice! I'll see you tomorrow." And he clicked the phone shut.

Ichigo's eyes furrowed. _Kuchiki-san? Where did I heard it before?_

"_Rukia, stop. You are Kuchiki. This is not your style."_

Ichigo's eyes widened at the realization. "What the hell?! KUCHIKI?!"

Isshin, Yuzu and Karin's eyes turned to his direction after his outburst.

Isshin smiled. "Oh yeah, I forgot. I forgot to mention whose girl is it, right?"

Karin shook her head. "That's really lame, dad. How dare you arrange Onii-chan's marriage without knowing the girl's name? She could be a member of the Yakuza gang you know."

Isshin shot a look at his daughter. "I know it all along." He defended. "It is just that when I told your brother about this, he snapped and wouldn't let me hear the rest."

"No I did not!!" Ichigo disagreed. "You never said anything about the girl!!! Neither her name or… lifestyle. ANYTHING!!!"

"Anyways, forget about your brother's sudden… attack." Isshin said then turned to Ichigo.  
"Her name's Kuchiki Rukia, sister of Kuchiki Byakuya. Twenty one years old and heiress of the Kuchiki Group of Companies. Do you want to know her vital statistics? I have her resume here—" he said as he pulled out a bunch of papers out from nowhere.

He pushed all the documents to the shocked boy and Ichigo looked at it. There is a picture of the said girl.

Jet black hair, upturned nose, thin lips and those shocking violet eyes of hers.

_Damn it! It is her!! The midget!!!_

XxX

_Chapter Three ends here!!! Weee!! So happy! *sighs*_

_Next chapter will be uploaded maybe tomorrow (It's Saturday tomorrow here in the Philippines) or on Sunday. I have to make lot chapters for this one before school starts._


	4. Pleasure

Title: Kimi No Suki Na Uta

Summary: Arranged marriage has never been this a hassle. IchiRuki.

Genre: Drama/ Romance and possibly a little humor.

Rating: T

_Thanks for the reviews. For the readers, please don't just alert or favorite my story. Please review so I know where I can improve my writing skills and I can deliver a story that guys you would like._

_Thank you!!_

_For those people who deserves to be dedicated._

_**Disclaimer: Iamdeathberry does NOT own the following characters, settings, places and other entities that are mentioned here. They are all legally owned by Kubo Tite. If mistakes are made, they are all mine. I do not own the songs that are included in this fanfiction.**_

XxX

Chapter Four

Pleasure

XxX

"Hey, I'm sorry, Momo, Orihime," Rukia said. "I can't go with you guys. I have something to do for tonight."

"Oh it is okay, Rukia." Orihime chided. "If its Nii-sama business, sure we'll let you."

"Thanks." Rukia said.

"So, where is your brother taking you tonight?" Momo asked. "I sure it's not about any boring business meeting ne?"

"I don't know." Rukia said, while she is pacing around the room. "Wait I just need to lower the volume of my phone. It's in speaker."

Momo laughed. "Are you alright? Is there something you aren't telling us?"

Rukia furrowed her eyebrows. "And what would that be?"

"Hey, Rukia-chan!!" Orihime shouted through the phone. "You never told us who your fiancee is!"

"If I know, if I am interested of knowing him, I should have told you long time ago and arrange his death." Rukia huffed.

"You are so mean, Rukia-chan." Orihime whined. "I bet he's nice and handsome!!"

"Yeah." Momo agreed. "He can also be gentleman and attends to your needs."

"Like hell I care." Rukia said. "I don't care if he is the God of Heaven or even a saint. He did nothing but ruin my life." She added.

"No, Rukia." Momo interrupted. "You shouldn't say something like that. You should have blamed your brother for that because he is the one arranges all of this. You should have followed us when we told you to move out of that house."

"Like he'd let me." Rukia said. "Before I stepped out of this house, he already has my head."

"Whatever you say." Orihime said.

Rukia picked out two dresses out of the closet. "What do you think is the best: purple or white?" she asked.

"Why?" Momo asked. "Wait you have a date, haven't you?!"

Orihime shouted in excitement. "Really?! Who is it, Rukia-chan?"

Rukia sighed. "I don't have a date."

"Then why are you asking which is better, no! Best! You are making me choose between two dresses!!" Momo said. "You have a date!"

"No I don't have!" Rukia countered. "Nii-sama said he wanted me to meet someone over this exclusive restaurant. I don't know who it is."

"Maybe you are already meeting your fiancée!" Orihime guessed.

"Nii-sama better not do this!" Rukia shook her frantically. "He better not surprise me in there with meeting that guy!! It sucks to be me."

Rukia finally chose the purple tube dress along with flat shoes. She took her hairbrush and ran it in her hair many times.

"Hey, I gotta go." Rukia said. "I'll see you guys, ok?" she said.

Momo and Orihime said their goodbyes and turned off their phones. Rukia sighed.

She sat in front of the mirror, double checking if there are unwanted blemishes in her face and adjusted her dress. She took her brush again and ran it through her hair once again.

"Rukia." Byakuya called. "Are you already done?"

Rukia's eyes and ears perked up. "Hai!!!" she replied, standing up and looked at herself in the mirror, making sure there is nothing wrong.

_Here goes._

XxX

Ichigo sat at the restaurant's table, looking pissed as ever.

"Oi, Ichigo." Isshin called. "You better wipe off that look in your face when they arrive."

"This is really exciting, ne, otou-san?" Yuzu asked. "We are finally meeting Onii-chan's fiancée!! I bet she's pretty, tall and model-like!!"

Ichigo snorted as he sipped on his drink. _That's not gonna happen, Yuzu._

Isshin nodded. "Yes, Yuzu, my dear daughter. This is every father's dream come true! My son finally giving me a grandson!!!"

Ichigo nearly spitted out his drink from his mouth. "WHAT?!" he shouted. The nerve of his father think about him and… that midget… having kids… Those made him nearly have a migraine.

"Ichi-nii!! Manners!!!" Yuzu shouted.

Karin smirked. "Why, Ichi-nii? I thought you like children?"

Yuzu nodded her head.

"Heck yeah, I love children!!" he said. "But…" he trailed off, thinking of Rukia bearing his… well, offspring.

Really, here comes the migraine… He nearly called a waiter to give him any kind of medicine or much better, a handgun.

"No pressure, my son." Isshin said, waving his hand up and down.

Ichigo shot him a look of disgust and muttered, "Moron."

"It's just that before I die, I want to hug those future little kids of yours!!" he said happily.

"Shut up!!" Ichigo snapped. "After I marry that… girl, I'll divorce her immediately!"

Isshin's mouth dropped open. "Oh, you shouldn't do that! You will never do that! You do remember what you told me after you graduated right?"

Ichigo and Isshin had an eye to eye duel, testing each of them who will snap first. At the end, it was Ichigo.

He clicked his tongue. "Tch. Whatever."

XxX

A car made a complete halt in front of a lavish hotel. Before Rukia could grip the door handle, his brother spoke.

"Now, Rukia." He started. "I expect manners. I don't need to say anything because I am sure you understand what I am trying to covey on you. Understand?"

Rukia nodded. "Uh… Nii-sama…"

"Yes?"

"I do not mean to put my nose in someone's business," she reasoned out first. "But may I ask who are expecting us tonight?"

"_We."_ He corrected her. "We are meeting your fiancée tonight."

Letting it sink in, Rukia's eyes widened. _Oh shit._

Before she can let anything come out of her mouth, Byakuya was already out of the door.

"Come on, Rukia." He said as he began to walk to the door. "We mustn't let them wait."

Rukia began to breathe heavily as she got off the car. She said thanks to the man who helped her. As soon as she arrived at the front door of the hotel, she couldn't control her breathing. She was also opted if she has chances of escaping.

_This is bad!_

She closed her eyes and held her hand in front of her chest, feeling her thundering heartbeat.

_I am not ready for this._

"Rukia," she heard her brother's voice. "Is there something wrong? You look pale."

"Eh?" she said, snapping from her current state. "No!" she smiled while waving her hands. "I'm alright, Nii-sama."

"Well then," Byakuya said. "We are running late."

Rukia nodded, trusting herself that she can do this.

XxX

"It's nearly eight, old man." Ichigo nearly whined. "And I am already hungry. Can't they go anymore slower?" he added sarcastically.

Isshin shot him a deadly look. "Karin," he called his daughter lovingly. "Can you smack your brother for me?"

Karin smirked. "With pleasure." Then turned to Ichigo. "Sorry, Ichi-nii." She said and smacked him straight to his head.

Ichigo gritted his teeth at his sister and nearly bow his head to the soup bowl that is in front of him.

"Come on, dad." Ichigo said. "This is really weak. Maybe the girl ditch me, that would be better." He said.

"Shut up, Ichi – Oh!" Isshin suddenly exclaimed. "They're here. Remember children, manners! Especially you, Ichigo."

Ichigo just nodded his head. Yuzu and Karin arranged their clothes and so does Isshin.

XxX

Byakuya led Rukia to a restaurant that is the same as the status of the hotel. She entered the restaurant before her brother then stepping aside, silently thanking him. The restaurant attendant came over to them.

"Good evening." He greeted Byakuya and bowing a little to Rukia. "Table for two?"

Byakuya shook his head. "No, actually someone is expecting us to come here this evening." He said confidently.

The attendant smiled. "Oh, you must be Kuchiki Byakuya-san." He said. "Please follow me."

With that, Byakuya looked t Rukia, signaling her to follow his lead.

_Yeah, let him lead my way to death._

They walked to the table which was at the back of the room. It was a long table which is for five to six persons.

A man, who was occupying the table, was standing and has a big smile on his face.

"Kuchiki-san!!" he shouted hyperactively.

As soon as they arrived at the table, Byakuya immediately shook his hand with the bearded man.

_No way!! Is this the guy… Nii-sama?_

Rukia looked around for any sharp thing that she can get her hands on which she will use to cut her wrist and give her instant death.

"Good to see you, Kuchiki-san." The man said. "Uh… where is your sister?" he asked looking around.

"Hm?" Byakuya said as looked at his back. "Rukia?"

Rukia perked up again and said, "Yes, Nii-sama!"

"I want you to meet Kurosaki Isshin." He said, while the said man is smiling at her. "He is the CEO of the Kurosaki Enterprises and a long time friend of our family."

Rukia smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurosaki-san. My name is Kuchiki Rukia."

"My pleasure too, Rukia-chan!" he said warmly. "Also meet my twin daughters, Karin and Yuzu."

Yuzu and Karin smiled at her. Rukia waved her hand.

"And of course," Isshin said. "Your future husband, Rukia-chan."

She heard a chair shifted on her right.

"Ichigo."

She looked at the direction of the chair and her eyes widened.

That smirk, those lips and his amber eyes. Her breath was caught in her throat.

Ichigo was smirking. "Kurosaki Ichigo." he said as he held his hand out.

Rukia just stared at him, unable to say anything as of now.

"Rukia?" Byakuya called to her and she blinked her eyes.

"Oh, yes." Rukia said. She also held her hand out, shaking his. "Kuchiki Rukia. It's… a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh yeah." Ichigo said, keeping his laughter at her dazed expression and inability to take it all in. "It's also a pleasure to meet you and marrying you in the future."

She gasped. _Marry? Him?_

Only two words crossed Rukia's mind now.

_NO. WAY._

XxX

_Review!! Click the button below… I know you want to…_


	5. Stuck

Title: Kimi No Suki Na Uta

Summary: Arranged marriage has never been this a hassle. IchiRuki.

Genre: Drama/ Romance and possibly a little humor.

Rating: T

_Thanks for the reviews. _

_This fanfiction is dedicated to those who deserve to be dedicated._

_**Disclaimer: Iamdeathberry does NOT own the following characters, settings, places and other entities that are mentioned here. They are all legally owned by Kubo Tite. If mistakes are made, they are all mine. I do not own the songs that are included in this fanfiction.**_

XxX

Chapter Five

Stuck

XxX

"Are you alright, Rukia-chan?" Isshin asked from across the table.

Rukia snapped from her unmoving state in the table. "Uh… yeah… I'm sorry if I was… not paying attention."

At her right side sat Ichigo and when she looked at him, he was smirking.

_I'll kill him when I get a chance._

Right now, Rukia sat beside Ichigo. In front of her is Yuzu who is beside Karin. Byakuya and Isshin sat at the opposite ends of the table.

_Can this dinner go more any slower?_ Rukia thought.

"So, Rukia-nee-chan?" Yuzu said. Rukia looked at her with a you-gotta-be-kidding-look. _Nee-chan?_ "Is it okay for me to call you that?" she asked, noticing her expression. Yuzu was pretty embarrassed. "Since you and Onii-chan… are… engaged…"

Rukia smiled. Such a sweet girl. Rukia only wished if Ichigo is a little bit of his sister. "Uh… yeah sure."

"How old are you?" Yuzu asked.

"I'm twenty one." Rukia answered curtly.

"You don't look like one." Ichigo muttered, side commenting. "You look like a high school student."

Rukia gritted her teeth in anger and under the table, she stepped on his foot. Hard.

Ichigo nearly drops the glass he was holding and nearly shouted from the pain. He slammed the glass on the table and said through his teeth, "You bitch…"

Rukia looked at him with that sweet cynical smile of hers. "Are you okay, Kurosaki-kun? Oh! You have something on your face!!" she declared sweetly. She grabbed the table napkin from his lap and started to dab the side of Ichigo's mouth with it.

"Oh, will you look at that?" Isshin said, smiling. "Isn't Rukia-chan sweet? Ne, Ichigo?"

_Sweet enough to be murdered._ Ichigo thought.

Byakuya did not comment but quite proud that his sister is not messing up this one.

"They look so good together, ne, Karin-chan!" Yuzu said, nudging Karin's ribs. Karin did not say anything but impressed at Rukia's antics. It seems like her brother finally met his match.

Ichigo suddenly grabbed the napkin away from Rukia and growled at her angrily. "Will you stop it? You're not my girlfriend!!!"

Isshin's mouth opened in shock and smacked Ichigo's head. "What are you saying Ichigo? Can you be at least being a little appreciative of what Rukia-chan did for you?"

Ichigo looked at Isshin, who has this look on his face that Ichigo understood. "Fine."

Then, Karin coughed. "Where did you graduate, Rukia-chan?"

"I graduated from an art school." Rukia replied.

"Really?" Isshin said. "Then, you must be pretty good at drawing and stuff?"

Rukia nodded.

"So, what can your artworks do for our family's business?" Ichigo asked indignantly.

The question hit Rukia hard on her chest. It sounded like she was useless when running their family's business.

"Excuse me?" Rukia asked, trying not to shout.

"I said what your artworks can be of any use to our businesses?" he repeated.

Rukia was breathing heavily. Ichigo really knows how to get her ticking but she has to remind herself she is much better than him.

"In my opinion Kurosaki-kun," she started. "A person can run any form of business whether he or she did not graduate from any business school. Since I am one of those persons, I assure you, _I_ can run our family business as good as you."

With that answer, Isshin smiled. _Take that, Ichigo. This girl is really something._

Before Ichigo can retort any answer, Isshin cuts him off. "Good answer, Rukia-chan. Anyways, enough with the business talk. Let's talk about your wedding plans!!"

"Sure!" Yuzu sided with her father. "So, Rukia-nee-chan, do you have any ideas what would be the motif of your wedding?"

_Great. This is a wonderful thing to discuss._ "Uh… no…" Rukia said lamely. "Actually I am more concerned about the budget for the wedding."

"If you are worrying about the money, Rukia, you shouldn't." Byakuya said. "I have it all covered."

Rukia smiled slightly.

"What about this, Rukia-chan," Yuzu suggested. "Why won't you go to our house so we can plan on your wedding?"

"Um… sure." Rukia answered awkwardly. "I think you should also ask your brother what his preferences are. This also concerns him as well."

"Isn't that the girls' business?" Ichigo retorted. "I'm a guy. Why are you asking me that?"

"Well, of course, I don't want you whining at the wedding ceremony." Rukia defended herself. "I know grooms tend to be… irritated when t comes to wedding decorations."

"Well, you are not the groom aren't you?" Ichigo asked.

After that discussion, Ichigo and Rukia never spoke. They just nodded when someone asked them a question.

"Excuse me; I need to go to the restroom." Ichigo said and he left.

_What the hell is his problem anyway? He completely destroyed my life!! How dare he treat me like this like he is the one affected by it the most?_

Rukia sighed, finally deciding that she better not make this worse, for his brother's sake.

"Excuse me,too, Nii-sama," she said, she bowed to him. "Kurosaki-kun." She bowed to Isshin.

She walked to the restroom.

_Why am I doing this? It seems like I am the one who is weak here. Like I am the one who lost and he won._

She turned left to the restroom, finding Ichigo looking at the mirror, washing his hands. Rukia didn't wasted any more time. She walked fast to the men's restroom, closed the door and locked it.

"Hey, Kuchiki! Just so you know the women's is in the other room." Ichigo said.

"I'm not a moron like you." Rukia snapped as turned to him. "What the hell is your problem?"

Ichigo's eyes widened at her question. "_My_ problem?" he repeated angrily.

"Yeah!" Rukia shouted. "Can't you see I'm not trying to make this worse unlike what you are doing? Anyways, can't you just play along?"

"For you information, princess," Ichigo said. "I have no intention of playing this along with you. And what do you mean you are not making this worse? You are already made it worse with those stunts you just did there!"

Rukia opened her mouth. "You are… an ungrateful bastard aren't you?! You know what? I think you are gay that's why you are acting like this!"

"Eh?" Ichigo asked unbelievably. "Me? gay? You talk like you are some big girl, huh?"

"Hey, I'm not small!" Rukia shouted. "I'm petite! Don't you dare rub it in my face that I am small!! I can still kick your ass!!"

"Oh really?" Ichigo said sarcastically. "I suppose so because I think that's the only your puny legs can reach!"

Rukia growled. "Oh I hate you, you big headed strawberry troll!!!" she shouted in disgust.

Ichigo's eye twitched. _Strawberry? _"Oh well, I also feel the same way, midget!!!" Ichigo snapped at her.

Rukia couldn't say anything more so she turned around and grabbed the door know so she can leave the room but when she turned it, the door didn't budge.

"Eh?" Rukia said. "What the hell is wrong with this door?" She tried moving the know left and right. It didn't work.

"What's the problem no, midget? Hm? Can't you get the door open with your size? Well, just by looking at your body, you can't even lift a-"

"Will you stop yakking?!"Rukia shouted, as she tried pulling the door. "I can't get the door open!"

Ichigo sighed. "Are you stupid?" he asked her, earning a look of death. "Get out of my way." He said as he pushed her away from the door. Rukia retaliated by kicking his shin. "That hurts midget!!"

Ichigo grabbed the knob and turned it to the left. It didn't open. He turned it to the right. It didn't even budge. "What the hell?" he declared as he turned it left to right repeatedly.

"See?" Rukia said. "What about you? You are a guy right?"

"Heck, yeah, I'm a guy. Well, I'm not a magician." He replied sarcastically. "If I only knew, I guess you trapped me here so you can rape me or something."

Rukia opened again her mouth in shock. "Excuse me? Like hell I would! I wouldn't even if you're the only guy in this world!! There are more suitable guys out there I prefer to rape."

Ichigo smirked. "Hentai!" he teased.

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

Rukia pinched the middle of her nose and closing her eyes. "Will you please stop arguing with me and let's just get the door open."

"Well, I can't. It's stuck." Ichigo said as he turned again the knob.

Rukia sighed. "Maybe you can… pull it or something. You're strong enough to pull the door open."

"So, you are finally admitting that you are small?" he asked slyly.

Rukia shot him a look. "Very funny. Just try it, maybe it will work."

Ichigo nodded. "I hope so. Stay back."

"I can't. The room's too small."

"Well, at least move a _little_ away from me."

"Fine, fine! Stop being like you're PMS-ing."

"Che. Whatever."

Rukia backed off and Ichigo holds the knob with his two hands. He started to pull gently when it didn't budge again, he pulled it harder. Then suddenly…

"Oh shit!" Ichigo cursed.

"What now?" Rukia asked irritably.

Ichigo held up his hand and the knob which was on the door is on his hand now.

"How the hell did that happened?!" Rukia shouted in an outburst. "Why did you do that?! You broke it!!"

"Well, I'm not the one who suggested to pull it!!!" Ichigo shouted back.

"If you think what I said is wrong why did you do it, then?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo closed his eyes in anger. _Damn. This woman can really make everyone crazy._ He breathed in slowly.

"Okay." He started. "Let's not panic. I'm sure if we shout, someone will hear us."

"Oh hell no; I'm not going to shout out there screaming 'help' with you inside this room." Rukia said, holding up her hands.

"Will you forget your freakin' pride for just a minute?" Ichigo asked, close to pleading.

"Why are you asking me to shout?" Rukia asked angrily. "Why won't you shout for help?"

_Patience, Ichigo, patience. _"You're a girl!" Ichigo shouted. "Men don't shout for help. At times like this women are the ones who panic a lot and… you sure are not acting like one."

"You're sexist." Was all Rukia said.

"Who's the midget who locked the door?"

"Well, who's the one who acted like an ass a while ago?"

There starts the glaring contest.

XxX

"What's taking them so long?" Yuzu asked, looking at the direction of the restroom.

Isshin's eye twitched. Then he smirked evilly. "Hehehe…"

"Will you stop that maniac laughter, dad." Karin pleaded. "I know what you're thinking."

Byakuya looked at them curiously.

"Byakuya-san," Isshin started. "You sure know about the terms 'relieving the tension' hm?"

"Oh god." Karin groaned. "Here he goes."

Byakuya looked at Isshin with a confused face then his eyes widened.

"What the hell are you saying?" Byakuya said. Then he stood up and headed to the restroom.

"Otou-san!!!" Yuzu shouted and ran after Byakuya.

"What did I say?" Isshin asked innocently.

"You moron." Karin said. "Ichi-nii maybe your son but he doesn't have the nerve to be like you."

"How do you know, Karin?" Isshin asked deviously. Karin looked at him.

Karin sighed. "For once in your life, old man, I think you're right."

With that and Isshin's maniac smile, they stood up and followed Yuzu and Byakuya.

XxX

Rukia groaned. "Of all the people to be trapped with…" she sighed.

Ichigo shot her a look. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Like you don't know." She snapped. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Your head is all hollow."

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT?!" Rukia imitated him.

They growled at each other. Then they turned at different directions.

"I hate you." Rukia declared.

"Oh, that's great, the feeling's mutual." Ichigo replied.

"This will get worse once we're married." Rukia predicted. "Thanks for ruining my life."

"Thanks for also ruining mine."

Then a knock was heard through the door. "RUKIA!!"

Rukia gasped at the sound of her brother's voice. "Nii-sama!" she replied.

"Way to go, son!" Isshin shouted through the door. "You made your old man proud!!!"

Then Ichigo and Rukia heard a plates crashing on the floor.

"I'll pay for that!" Karin shouted. Karin dunked her father's head on the plates.

"What the hell was that comment for, you old geezer?!" Ichigo asked.

"That's for scoring Rukia-chan!" Isshin shouted happily. "Can't you wait until the wedding?!"

"WHAT?!" Rukia and Ichigo shouted.

"Is your father really like that?" Rukia asked.

"Sorry, he's really a pain in the ass." Ichigo explained.

"What the hell are you doing on there, Rukia?" Byakuya asked, ignoring Isshin's comments. "I swear if that _boy_ is doing something, I'll kill-"

"No, Nii-sama." Rukia interrupted. "Ichigo and I are locked up in here. Just, please, get the door open."

"How did you guys get stuck there?" Yuzu asked, her voice filtering through the door.

"Why won't you ask the princess here?" Ichigo said sarcastically.

"I'm not the one who broke the knob!" Rukia replied.

Yuzu looked around. "Maybe we should call someone for help."

As if on cue the attendant was there.

"What is happening in there?" he asked.

"Our children are stuck in there." Isshin said, pointing at the door.

Byakuya looked at the attendant menacingly. "Just get this door open." He said threateningly.

"Ichigo broke the knob!" Rukia shouted.

"Oh my goodness." The attendant said.

Without any warning, Byakuya kicked the door.

"Hey, goat chin," Karin called his father. "Maybe you should help Kuchiki-san."

"Oh yeah."

Then both of them are starting to kick the door.

"What the hell are they doing?" Rukia asked.

Then, Ichigo looked at the lower part of the door. Little by little, cracks are appearing on it and he hears loud banging sound.

"They're kicking the door open." He whispered.

"Huh?" Rukia looked at him.

"Stay back!" he ordered her."

"Why?"

Ichigo exhaled heavily. "Because…" he said. "They're kicking the door open!!!"

Before the door opens from the kicking outside, Ichigo grabbed Rukia from the door and pulled her away from the door before its pieces hit her somewhere.

The door was smashed to pieces, thanks to Isshin and Byakuya's hard kicks.

"Thank God!" Rukia shouted. Ichigo just sighed in relief.

"RUKIA!" Byakuya shouted. "Are you alright?"

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu shouted.

Byakuya's eyes widened at the sight.

"Nani, Nii-sama?" Rukia asked. Then she felt something through her chest.

A hand.

Well, more like someone's hand.

Ichigo's hand.

On top of her… chest.

Rukia's eyes widened and she shouted. "Hentai!!!"

Ichigo barely registered what she had shouted. "What?"

"Let go of me!!" Rukia shouted.

Then, Ichigo looked down and saw his left hand supporting both of them on the floor since he pulled Rukia with him when the door opened so Rukia was pushed against him… and his right hand at Rukia's chest.

"Ahhhh!" Ichigo shouted. "What the hell!"

He immediately lets go of Rukia and before he can stand up, Byakuya already grabbed him by the collar.

"Touch my sister again, before the wedding, I'll kill you." He warned him menacingly.

"I swear I'll never do it again." Ichigo said. _You can bet on that one._

"Good." With that said, he lets go of Ichigo and turned to Rukia. "Are you alright?"

Rukia removed some dirt off her dress. "Yes."

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu and Karin shouted.

"Yeah?" he replied dusting off some dirt on his clothes.

"Are you okay?" Yuzu asked as he got out of the restroom.

Ichigo nodded and saw his father smirking at the corner.

"What the hell is that look?" he asked.

"Nothing." Isshin said skittishly. "You just made me proud."

Ichigo groaned. "You just made it worse. I'll kill you."

"Oh well, show's over." Isshin shouted to the other customers in the restaurant. Then turned to the attendant of the restaurant. "I'm sorry for the door. Anyways, since it's already broken before we thrashed it down, I think we did you a little favor, ne? At least you wouldn't be bothering of removing it!"

Ichigo and Rukia looked at him, bewildered.

"Well," Isshin continued. "Let's forget about that? You okay, Rukia-chan?"

Rukia nodded dumbly and looked at Ichigo. She suddenly remembers their just happened predicament in the restroom. She stuck her tongue at him. Ichigo gritted his teeth at her.

"Everything's fine." Isshin said. "Ne, Byakuya-san, how about some coffee, hm?" and led him to their table.

Rukia followed his brother and Yuzu and Karin followed suit.

"Come on, now, Ichigo!" Isshin shouted.

"H-hai!" Ichigo answered, everything was just a blur to him.

Then his eyes suddenly shifted at his right hand which landed on Rukia's chest when he pulled her away from the door.

_Wow. _He thought. _Her chest… was pretty… flat._

He smirked.

XxX

_Sorry, that was pretty long!! Anyways, this is the best chapter I have written so far. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it!_

_Reviews please!!!_


	6. Friends

Title: Kimi No Suki Na Uta

Summary: Arranged marriage has never been this a hassle. IchiRuki.

Genre: Drama/ Romance and possibly a little humor.

Rating: T

_This fanfiction is dedicated to those who deserve to be dedicated._

_**Disclaimer: Iamdeathberry does NOT own the following characters, settings, places and other entities that are mentioned here. They are all legally owned by Kubo Tite. If mistakes are made, they are all mine. I do not own the songs that are included in this fanfiction.**_

XxX

Chapter Six

Friends

XxX

Momo, Orihime and Matsumoto, who just dropped their orders on the table, looked at her with mouths agape.

"What?" Rukia asked. "You don't believe me, do you?"

Momo cleared her throat. "You mean," she started. "Last night, you went out to meet your fiancée and to your dismay, it was Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Yes!" she shouted.

"You mean, the Kurosaki Ichigo, the singer?"

Rukia nodded. "Yeah."

"The lead singer of Zangetsu?"

"Yes!!!" she said once again.

"And you say that he… _he, _Rukia, acted like a complete dork in front of you?" Momo asked.

"Well, more like didn't _act,_" Rukia corrected her. "He also _looked _like a dork."

Orihime looked at Momo and they suddenly burst into laughter.

"You're really funny, Rukia-chan!" Orihime said, patting her back.

Rukia shrugged her off. "No, I'm not lying!" she said. "If you think that Kurosaki is something to be worshipped, well, I think this is the time to change your lives."

"Look, Rukia," Momo said as her laughter subsided. "Even if Kurosaki is your fiancée, you shouldn't be disappointed. I mean, he's every girl's dream hunk!"

Rukia looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Are you kidding? Dream hunk? More like a pervert! When we were stuck in the stupid restroom, he touched my chest!"

"Rukia," Orihime interrupted. "Kurosaki will never do that! Maybe after you talked to us on the phone you fell asleep and just had a dream!"

"No!" Rukia shouted, shaking her head. "I'm not dreaming! I swear Kurosaki is my fiancée!"

Matsumoto sat beside Rukia. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"You don't believe me, Ran-chan?" Rukia asked her.

Rangiku just shrugs he shoulders.

"Rangiku." Yumichika, the store's manager, called for her.

"Yeah?"

"Come here for a second." He said over the counter. Then his eyes went to Rukia. "Hey, are you Kuchiki Rukia?" he asked.

"Y-yeah." Rukia confirmed nervously.

The manager's eyes gazed down on the newspaper he is holding. He smirked. "I think this is something you should see. Here." he said, throwing the paper to Matsumoto which she caught without difficulty.

"What's in it?" Rukia asked curiously.

Rangiku's eyes widened as she stared at the entertainment front page. "Oh my god!!!" she shouted and looked at Rukia. "RUKIA!!"

"Huh?" Orihime and Momo said together.

Matsumoto held up the newspaper, showing them the front page.

"_Japan's famous rock star finally engaged._" Momo and Orihime read together. Their eyes gazed downward at the pictures of Rukia when she was in college and Zangetsu's lead singer, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"A-ah."

"Hmm."

Rukia was breathing heavily. "How did this people know?" she said grabbing the paper away form Matsumoto's hands and she read the rest of the article.

"_Last night, Kurosaki Ichigo was spotted at one of the lavish restaurants here in Karakura." _Read out loud. "_Sources say that the lead singer of the band Zangetsu, along with his family, is meeting the rock star's supposed future wife. Later in the evening, the expected guests arrived. And guess who is the lucky girl who got the hottie vocalist's heart? It was Kuchiki Byakuya's, CEO of the Kuchiki Group of Companies little sister, Kuchiki Rukia."_

"_Little is known about this mystery girl but more information will be released when this issue is confirmed."_

Rukia gritted her teeth. "What the hell?!"

She buried her head in her hands and shouted.

"Hey, Rukia." Momo said.

"What?" Rukia whined. "Are you going to make it worse?"

"No." she answered. She whistled. "You're engaged and to Kurosaki Ichigo, nonetheless."

"When did it happen?" Orihime asked.

"Out of the blue." Rukia answered. "We just met last night. I also met his family. God, his dad is a whack job and his sisters' are the opposite of him."

"Wow."

Rukia laughed. "There is nothing to be amazed. Things got worse when we got trapped in the restroom."

"EH?!"

"Trapped?!"

"In the restroom?!"

Rukia nodded. "He really knows how to tick me off." She explained. "He really got me last night. His remarks… shit. He's like… the devil's advocate!"

"How in the hell you both got trapped in the restroom?" Momo asked.

"I confronted him, asked him why he is being like an ass." Rukia said. "Then, suddenly when I began to leave the door won't budge. He even broke the knob."

Momo, Orihime and Matsumoto's mouths are opened.

"Then, what happened?"

"Nii-sama and his dad kicked the door open." Rukia concluded. "I swear that restaurant is all for show. After that, we got out and his dad acted like nothing happened."

After the story, the girls except Rukia just nodded dumbly. "So what's going to happen next?"

"I don't know." Rukia sighed. "Yuzu, you know his sister, invited me over to their house so we can talk about the wedding plans."

"We would like to come." Momo said.

"What?"

"Come on, Rukia-chan!" Orihime said. "You're not going to invite your own friends in your wedding?"

Rukia didn't answer.

"Are you okay?" Matsumoto asked her in concern.

"Yeah." Rukia answered. "You guys are so lucky. You sounded more excited than me. Unlike you guys, you will get to marry the guy you wanted not just some random guys."

Momo and Orihime sat beside Rukia. "Hey, we're sorry okay?" Momo said, hugging her. "I know it's hard for you to take it all in. You know, like in the _Goong manhwa(1)_. When the Chae Gyeong found out that she is going to marry Shin, who was the prince of Korea, she also went in shock. And don't look at me like that! You also loved that book!"

"It's not your fault, anyway." Orihime said. "If there is someone to blame it's your brother. He didn't even ask his sister if arranged marriage is okay for you?!"

"Thanks." Rukia said feeling slightly relieved from her friends constant yakking.

"Even so," Momo continued. "I suppose he's not that easy to get along, right?"

"You have no idea." Rukia said.

XxX

With a newspaper in his hands, Renji, Ishida, Chad and Hitsugaya, including Urahara looked at Ichigo back in forth, paper to Ichigo.

"What's with that look?" Ichigo asked, like he didn't care.

The guys who are looking at him still continued their stupid act and laughed loudly.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Look I came here for band practice not for…" he trailed off as he saw his band mates reading the newspaper, completely ignoring him.

Ichigo stood up and rushed to them. He grabbed the paper from Renji's hands and tears it to pieces.

"Spoilsport." Urahara muttered.

"Who said that?" Ichigo asked menacingly after tearing the newspaper piece by piece.

His question was ignored.

"Hey," Renji started. "Why didn't you tell us that it was that girl from the coffee shop?"

Ichigo sat back down again on his seat, his eyebrows in the usual frowning.

"My dad's a real asshole." He muttered. "Of all the woman to be engaged to, why her?! The midget! She really destroyed my life big time!"

"Ne, Ichigo," Uryuu interrupted. "Is it true that both of you got stuck inside the restaurant's restroom?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Where did heard that?"

"So, it did happen?" Hitsugaya asked, while playing low volume slow songs on his piano while Ichigo was playing.

Ichigo just looked away as the eyes of his "supposed" friend turned into sly ones.

"What did you do her, Ichigo?" Renji asked.

"I didn't know you had it in you." Uryuu said in amazement.

"If you have seen the girl, you will have second thoughts on harassing her by looking at her flat chest!" Ichigo retorted.

"We saw her." Hitsugaya said. "And she was nice! Anyways, how did you know she had flat chest?"

"Yeah, Ichigo, how did you know?" Urahara spoke childishly.

Ichigo's eyes widened at nth time that day, suddenly remembering the incident. His hand… Rukia's chest…

Ichigo screamed as his head bowed down and his hands at his ears. The rest was looking at him like he had lost his mind.

Then the studio's door opened and Yoruichi entered.

"Hello, boys." She greeted them.

The boys nodded and Urahara stood up. "What's up?" he asked.

She handed him a paper. "I have a friend who owns this bar at Karakura-Hon-Chou(2). You know, Soi Fon. Yeah, that Chinese girl who is my friend. She's a good friend and she requested if Zangetsu will perform at her bar."

"It will be a pleasure, Yoruichi-san!" Urahara agreed, taking the paper from her hand.

"That's the address of the place and make me proud!" she added happily as she left.

XxX

_Goong Manwha- it is a Korean manga written and art by Park So Hee. Marvelous stuff. It has a TV series but the manga is much better._

_Karakura-Hon-Chou- Real thing. If you have the BLEACH manga vol. 5 there's this page there that shows the map of Karakura. I think this is the main city or something like that._

_It's full of fluff. Well, I don't want Ichigo and Rukia's friends be left out of the story so they may play a crucial part as the story goes. Maybe. I mean they are for comic relief especially Ichigo's. _


	7. Always Behind You

Title: Kimi No Suki Na Uta

Summary: Arranged marriage has never been this a hassle. IchiRuki.

Genre: Drama/ Romance and possibly a little humor.

Rating: T

_This fanfiction is dedicated to those who deserve to be dedicated._

_**Disclaimer: Iamdeathberry does NOT own the following characters, settings, places and other entities that are mentioned here. They are all legally owned by Kubo Tite. If mistakes are made, they are all mine. I do not own the songs that are included in this fanfiction.**_

XxX

Chapter Seven

Always Behind You

XxX

_The next day…_

"Good morning, Nii-sama." Rukia said as she entered the dining room.

Byakuya looked, nodded and resumed reading the newspaper. The raven-haired girl sat down and looked hungrily at the dishes set out for breakfast. She, then, began to eat.

"Are you doing something later this day?" Byakuya suddenly asked his little sister.

Rukia looked up, swallowed then answered. "Nothing, Nii-sama."

"You seem to be in a happy mood." Byakuya noticed. Rukia smiled.

"Well, it's a great sunny morning, brother." She answered happily.

Her brother just nodded. Then he took an envelope beside his plate and handed it to Rukia.

"What is this, Nii-sama?" she asked as she got the envelope on her hands.

"As you might know, your fiancé Ichigo, is in a band right?" he confirmed. Rukia, sensing a forthcoming headache just hearing that _ogre's _name, nodded. "Well, their manager invited the both of us to this party tonight. I happen to be close to the music label owner, you know Yoruichi—"

"Yoruichi-san?!" Rukia exclaimed. "How is she?"

Rukia was delighted. She hasn't heard anything about their family's close friend, Shihouin Yoruichi. Rukia used to remember when she was small, when Yoruichi used to visit them at their house and tease Byakuya. She also likes her because of the gifts she always brought to her.

"She is fine, still doing the usual." Byakuya sighed. Rukia mentally smirked.

He continued. "The envelope contains tickets for the party tonight. She invited us because Kurosaki will be there and I think it is kind of rude for us not to attend since it is Yoruichi invited us and of course, your fiancé is there too."

"So, I am really expected to come here?" Rukia asked, not wanting to see the face of that orange buffoon.

Byakuya nodded. "I am busy tonight. I have an appointment with one of the company's stock brokers, so I suggest you bring along your friends, Hinamori and Orihime." He added.

Rukia sighed, and then nodded. She has no choice but to comply.

XxX

Ichigo yawned as he sat down at Urahara's couch.

It's just eight in the morning and he was already contacted by his persistent and irritating manager to come to the usual place for a meeting, which means in his house.

Ichigo looked around and saw Renji snoozing at his side of the couch. Chad, Ishida and Hitsugaya are already sitting at other settee, fully awake.

_Wow, early to bed, early to rise…_

"Good morning my little ones! A new day has arrived for us to conquer!" Urahara sang as he entered the living room.

Ichigo sighed deeply. "Shut up, Urahara. It's early in the morning and you are already irritating…"

"Such a prick." Urahara mumbled. "Anyways, you little boys know why you are all here right? Because of tonight. According to Yoruichi, we are going to be paid highly tonight so I expect, as always, a better performance than the last." He continued.

"I am always impressed with you guys, but please a little appeal is all I ask." He finished.

"Appeal?" Ichigo repeated.

"Yes, Ichigo, appeal." The manager corrected. "As in sex appeal."

Renji, who just woke up, smirked.

"Look, this ain't a strip club." Ichigo said irritably. "Anyways, we can do that without any effort." He boasted.

Urahara rolled his eyes. "Yes I can see that, Ichigo but your frowning manages to scare away a lot of fangirls, especially of your bandmates."

The other four band members smirked. "Yeah, Ichigo. Lose that scowling of yours, it's scary." Renji added.

"Shut up. This is my everyday face and it is not going to change." Ichigo spat.

"And for the next agenda," Urahara continued, looking down on a piece of paper which contained their entire list of items for the day. He suddenly smirked which made Ichigo and others look at him. "Ah yes."

"What is it?"

He finally looked up and smirked. "Speaking of appeal, especially to you grumpy Ichigo," he emphasized. "Yoruichi invited a special guest, which will make _grumpy_ here happy."

Ichigo grabbed the glass of water which he took earlier and drank.

"Kuchiki Rukia is coming tonight." Urahara finished.

Ichigo suddenly leaned forward and spat out all the water he was drinking across the other couch where Ishida, Chad and Hitsugaya sat.

"What the hell, Kurosaki?!" Ishida shouted.

"Don't you have any manners?" Hitsugaya asked, dusting off his pants. "Why do I even bother asking? You obviously don't have…"

Ichigo flings the glass to Hitsugaya. "Shut up, premature white boy." He stuttered.

"That is quite a reaction, Ichigo." Urahara noticed. "Did something happen between you and Rukia-chan that you remembered?" he smirked.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. _Uh, yeah, that night when they were stuck in the comfort room and suddenly his hand landed on her… flat chest._

Ichigo smirked. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Urahara looked at him slyly. "If Byakuya found out that you tainted Rukia-chan's innocence, he'll kill you himself."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo bellowed. "Like hell I would do that to that midget!"

Urahara smirked. "I am just reminding you. Besides, I am sure your father wouldn't mind if you got Rukia pregnant before you guys wed."

Renji and the others laughed.

"Ichigo wouldn't have the balls to do it!" Renji laughed.

"Byakuya will castrate him." Hitsugaya added.

Ichigo looked disgustedly at them. "I swear to god you wouldn't see her bearing my future children. Trust me on that one."

"Why not, Kurosaki-san?" Urahara asked. "Rukia-chan is so beautiful. Many men are after her affection and you are lucky for not breaking a sweat of being engaged to her!"

"She's contagious." Ichigo retorted.

"She's pretty. Look at her violet eyes!" Urahara exclaimed. "Her petite stature… It is really something to fight for."

Ichigo sighed. "Look can we just get this over with. I don't have all day and I have to visit my crazy family."

Urahara smirked. "Anyways, Rukia will be coming tonight so Ichigo give your best shot to impress her and don't mess up. The media knows already that you two are engaged so act like a lovey-dovey couple."

"WHAT?! No way!!" Ichigo retorted.

"Do you want to face the wrath of Kuchiki Byakuya? Or the wrath of you legendary father?" Urahara asked. "It's a direct order of your dad and Byakuya, well, he's okay with it. So be sweet to Rukia and hm… buy her flowers since you're up for it."

"What type? Poison ivy?"

XxX

"Ano… is it really necessary if I come?" Rukia asked again. "I mean, Nii-sama will be gone for tonight and he wouldn't even notice if I came to that party or not."

"Rukia, _please_," Orihime said as she try to adorn the petite girl's raven hair with little white flowers. "And don't move around too much!" she snapped.

Rukia frowned. "What the hell are you trying to do anyway? I think I am better off if I don't get pretty and stuff. This get-up will most likely make that orange troll that I did it all for him!!"

Hinamori sighed. "Hush, Rukia!" she hissed. "If you claim that he has a big head because of ego, well, that's his problem! Besides, you cannot stop us because for one: Media people will be there and wouldn't want to be beside someone who looks like a hag and, two –"

"_Nii-sama_ said so!" Orihime continued as she placed the last blossom on her hair. "There!" she announced. She spun Rukia's chair to face the mirror.

"My, my Rukia-chan, you look absolutely stunning!" Hinamori said, impressed. "Well done, Hime-chan!"

Orihime raised her hand to her forehead in mock salute. "Always at your service!" she said childishly. Rukia's frown became more pronounced.

"I look stupid!" Rukia said irritated. "I want to take off these clothes off now!"

Hinamori sighed once again and spun the chair so Rukia faced her. "STOP ACTING SO IMMATURE, RUKIA!"

The said girl's eyes widened.

"We all know what you are going through." The peach girl said calmly. "I know it is so hard to be engaged to a guy you barely knew and of course, hated. But you cannot do a thing. Your brother surely understands how old you are to handle things on your own but he also thinks that there are also some things out there that you cannot handle."

"I know this might sound stupid but Byakuya-san thinks that this marriage will do well to you." Hinamori said. "I mean, no family member might decide something for their relatives that will surely not be good for them, right? That would be plain stupid. So, please, Rukia –"

"How will be this good thing?" Rukia asked as her head hung low. "I am only twenty one, Hinamori. I can't do this. I also have a life, too. People are only young once in their lifetime and I don't want to spend the rest of my life being married to some guy I barely knew and who knows? I could even bear his children!"

Rukia finally looked up, her eyes streaming with tears. "I… I… I want to experience life, Hinamori. I want to go out there, enjoy the life, experience having more friends, eat as much as I like, and… and fall in love in my own will!"

Hinamori and Orihime looked pitifully at her. In their eyes, they couldn't bear see their friend suffer.

"I can't do this, Hinamori, Orihime…" she sobbed as she gently wiped her tears away. "I can't…"

Orihime approached her friend and hugged her. "I am so sorry, Rukia." She murmured. "Even I wouldn't know what to do if I were in your place. But one thing for sure, I know Kuchiki Rukia never quits. You told us that before, right? That you will never ever back down on any life challenge that will be thrown at you. You are a tough girl, Rukia-chan. But if you cannot take anymore, we will always be behind you, always supporting you."

"It's only marriage, Rukia." She continued. "You can divorce Kurosaki-san after all that. Then you can do whatever you want after that! So, please, stop crying. You are only making yourself and _we _suffer more."

Rukia sniffed. "Sorry." She apologized. "Sorry Hinamori, for screaming at you."

"It's alright, Rukia." Hinamori said. "You didn't shout anyway. I am sorry, too." she added.

Rukia nodded and she moved the chair to face the mirror again. "Let's just finish this and go." She sighed.

**XxXA**

_Author's Notes: _

_Too much drama for my return, ne?_

_And this is where hell starts. I'm sorry I don't get to update this for awhile. I have been busy as usual. College life is not that easy as it looks… and experienced. It's so hard, trust me. So think twice in entering one. I AM OBVIOUSLY JUST JOKING!! You guys, go to college, graduate and get a decent job!_

_Anyways, like I said, I AM BACK! So expect updates and updates. For my last words:_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	8. Ichigo's Surprising Condition

Title: Kimi No Suki Na Uta

Summary: Arranged marriage has never been this a hassle. IchiRuki.

Genre: Drama/ Romance and possibly a little humor.

Rating: T

_This fanfiction is dedicated to those who deserve to be dedicated._

_**Disclaimer: Iamdeathberry does NOT own the following characters, settings, places and other entities that are mentioned here. They are all legally owned by Kubo Tite. If mistakes are made, they are all mine. I do not own the songs that are included in this fanfiction.**_

**XxX**

Chapter 8

Ichigo's Surprising Condition

**XxX**

_The Big Night_

"Oi! Oi!" Yoruichi shouted. She fussed around the red carpet which leads to the entrance of _Suzumebachi, _Soi Fon's bar.

She was currently holding a roll of newspaper, not that she reads it but for hitting snooty photographers. Without a warning, she slammed the newspaper to an unsuspecting photographer.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she snapped. "You are not a photographer! You are paparazzi!" Then, another whack. "Get out of my sight!"

Suddenly, Urahara appeared beside her. "Ne, Yoruichi-san, aren't you a little harsh to these people?" he asked.

"I am not harsh, Kisuke." She said as she turned to him, a smirk flitted across her lips. "I just don't want my talents to be harassed by these people."

Then, her eyes had gone red when a worker dropped one of the band's amplifiers. "Hey!! Do you know how much that cost?" Then strolled to her another victim.

Urahara just grinned at the sight.

**XxX**

Ichigo breathed in and out as they waited for Urahara for further instructions.

"Looks like Strawberry is too anxious to meet Rukia-chan tonight, eh?" he said as he nudged Chad. Chad just smiled a little.

Ichigo flashed them his angry eyes, telling them to 'shut it'. "I'll kill you." He added.

Renji approached his hot headed best friend and put swung his arm around his neck. "Ne, Ichigo, do you mind introducing her to us? And don't worry I won't steal her from you." He smirked.

Ichigo just shrugged him off. "What the hell are you talking about, pineapple head?" he asked angrily. "Steal her for all I care. That would be much better."

"Are you sure, Ichigo?" Renji asked. "You wouldn't mind me taking her from you? I mean, she's Kuchiki Rukia. Heiress of Kuchiki Group of Companies, apple of the eye of most of the men here in Karakura –"

Ichigo smacked him with a hairbrush. "What the hell are you talking about Renji? That girl? _That Kuchiki Rukia_? The _apple of the eye_ of the men in Karakura?" he laughed. "You must be crazy, Renji. Even a blind squirrel won't fall in love with a girl like her."

Renji's eyes as he said those words. Then he smiled along with Chad, Ishida and Hitsugaya, who were just listening.

"Don't say stuff that you don't mean, Kurosaki." Ishida snickered as he practiced his drumming on his lap. "Besides, you don't know well Kuchiki Rukia."

Hitsugaya nodded. "Yes, Kurosaki." He agreed. "You don't know the _real_ Kuchiki Rukia."

Ichigo just snorted and ignored their comments. "Like I need to know more about her." he said. "All I know she's a midget prick that I can crush anytime."

"Oh really?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, really." Ichigo finalized. "Watch me, Renji, just watch me."

**XxX**

"So, please make yourselves comfortable." Urahara said as he let the three girls, Orihime, Hinamori and Rukia inside the bar.

"Ano… Urahara-san… Thank you very much." Rukia said as she bowed in respect.

"No, no, Rukia-chan it is okay." Urahara said as he waved his fan. "Too bad Byakuya-san can't come…"

"Ah, yes. About that…" Rukia mumbled in embarrassment. "You see, Nii-sama is quite busy tonight. He has a lot of job to do so he failed to come with me tonight."

"Oh well." Urahara sighed. "That can't be avoided. I see you have brought some friends." He noticed looking at Orihime and Hinamori.

Rukia nodded. "You see, Nii-sama told them to come with me so at least I have some company. Also, they are big fans of your… band." She said. "Zangetsu, right?"

Urahara chuckled. "Yes. And Ichigo is here." he said.

"_Unfortunately."_ Rukia mumbled.

Urahara noticed it and laughed. He patted her head like she was some cute furry animal. "Now, now, Rukia-chan." He started. "I know Kurosaki is such a pain in the ass but please, for the sake of your brother and his father –" he suddenly trailed off. "Ah! You know about his father right? Kurosaki Isshin."

Rukia nodded.

"You might know he's such a happy person. And his sisters too." Urahara continued. "You wouldn't want to disappoint them, right?"

"I know, Urahara-san."

The man smiled. "Well, that's that, Rukia-chan. All _we _ask is for you to bear with him. It will be less painful, trust me rather than fight him by all means necessary."

Rukia just nodded. "I know I am doing this for the good of both of our lives."

"Well then," Urahara said. "I'll see you later, Rukia-chan."

"Thank you." Rukia said. "See you, Urahara-san." And she left.

**XxX**

The party continued and Zangetsu already finished their first session on the stage. Soon, the sounds were replaced by the DJ playing some dance music for the guests to enjoy.

"Man, I want to go home now." Ichigo sighed as he threw himself on the couch on which was placed on the VIP corner of the bar. "I really don't like this party at all."

Renji laughed. "Why, Ichigo? Haven't you seen Rukia yet?"

"Oh, shut it." Ichigo snapped. "That will be much better if I don't see her tonight. Are we going to perform again later?" he turned to Ishida.

"Yes." Ishida confirmed and Ichigo groaned. "Urahara said so. He told me a while ago that you need to show off for Rukia-san for once and prove to her that you are not useless of a future husband to her."

"Eh?!"

"Also, he added that don't you dare disappoint your father." Ishida further said.

"Tch. Stupid dad…" Ichigo mumbled.

Renji just laughed and turned his around to the crowd.

"Oi, oi, Ichigo." He said while waving his hand at him. "Isn't that… Rukia-chan?"

The rest except Ichigo turned their heads to the girl's direction.

"Quit it." Ichigo snapped. "I haven't seen her throughout while we are performing out there…"

"Well," Hitsugaya started. "Renji's not joking. Look."

Ichigo stood up and went beside his band mates who are hiding behind the curtain which serves as their cover in their private area.

Then, Ichigo saw her.

The girl wearing a cut white dress accentuating her pale, unblemished skin, raven locks adorned with little white blossoms… that cute girl can't be Kuchiki Rukia.

"That's not her, you moron." He said at Renji.

"What the hell are you talking about, Strawberry?" Hitsugaya hissed. "That's Kuchiki. You really need to get your eyes checked."

Ichigo's eyes much furrowed to get a better view of the unwary girl in the crowd. Then…

HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS CHRIST…

That's Kuchiki Rukia!

The Kuchiki Rukia who was such a midget of a girl. The Kuchiki Rukia who was so stingy and plain rude. The Kuchiki Rukia who has a washboard for a chest. The Kuchiki Rukia who was like a floating goddess on that crowded floor—"

"_Wait, wait," Ichigo's mind instantly snapped. "Goddess? When in the whole world did Kuchiki Rukia turn into a goddess? More like the Queen of Hell… Man, what's wrong with me? I haven't even drank a single alcoholic drink tonight! I even called her cute… I must be tired."_

Renji noticed Ichigo's sudden floating reaction on his face

"So, Ichigo," he started. "Can I steal her away from you?"

Ichigo just looked at him. "What the hell –"

"Come on, Ichigo." Ishida said. "Loosen up. Look at her! She really looks pretty."

Hitsugaya also noticed his drowning-fish-like look. "Kurosaki, are you backing down on your words? Hmm… why don't we call her?"

Renji cackled. "Yeah, why don't we call her."

"RUKIA-SAN!!!"

**XxX**

"Ne, Rukia," Orihime said. "We haven't seen Kurosaki-kun yet."

"So?" Rukia said carelessly as she finished the wine in her glass.

"What do you mean 'so'"? Hinamori asked incredulously. "Aren't you even going to greet him?"

"Why would I?" Rukia countered. "Who is he to me, anyway? Besides, I know for myself that he does not want to see me, either." She grabbed another wine glass but Hinamori quickly snatched it away from her before she could even finish it.

"Damn it, Hinamori." Rukia shouted. "Give that back!"

"Ah, ah." Orihime said, pulling her hand away from reaching the glass from Hinamori. "That is enough, Rukia-chan."

_(Author's note: Just so you know, Rukia is not drunk here.)_

"RUKIA-CHAN!!"

Rukia's head snapped up as she heard her name. "Who is that?" she asked.

"I don't know." Hinamori answered, looking around. "It's so hard to look around with all these people…"

Suddenly, Orihime gasped and pointed her finger to the one of those VIP areas in the room. "Is that… Oh my God!! Zangetsu!! They are calling you, Rukia-chan!!" she squealed as she jumped up and down.

"Just my luck…" Rukia sighed.

The three girls turned their head to the direction of the voice and saw Renji, waving his hand to approach them.

"Come on!" Orihime said as she pulled Rukia's arm to approach them.

"Ohayou, Renji-kun!!" Orihime shouted as she approached them. "Ara? Where is Ishida-kun?" referring to her favorite band member, finally in front of the boys.

Ishida coughed so Orihime will notice him and gave her a small wave of his hand.

"Uwaaa!!" Orihime said excitedly. "Look at that Rukia-chan! Ishida-kun waved at me!"

"Well, you are the only one who is happy…" Rukia muttered.

"Hello, Rukia-san." Hitsugaya greeted the petite girl. "And, you're… Hinamori-san, right?"he asked, turning to the other girl.

The peach girl suddenly froze when the boy spoke her name. Her face suddenly turned red. "Ah, yes. Hinamori Momo, pleased to meet you."

"Hello, Rukia." Renji greeted. "I am Renji, friend of that carrot top-of-a-fiancé of yours over there." He said, pointing at the man sulking in the corner of the room. "Don't mind him, he's going to get used to you and your awaiting future life together."

"As if." Ichigo mumbled after drinking from his glass.

Renji pouted. "Don't be so rude, you strawberry. At least be nice to her. Oh you look great by the way." He added.

Rukia, speechless as she approached them, finally spoke. "T-thanks." She whispered.

"Come now, Rukia." Hitsugaya encouraged her. "Don't be so embarrassed. You are officially Ichigo's girlfriend now," The carrot top shrugged his shoulders and Hitsugaya noticed it."Don't mind him. As I was saying, you are officially his girlfriend now and you'll see us more."

"I know." Rukia said. "It's just that…"

"What?" Ichigo interrupted. "Are going to go now?"

"Ichigo…" Chad sighed.

"That is so rude, Ichigo." Renji said.

"What the hell are you talking about, Renji?" Ichigo asked. "The girl is ready to go now, are you not, _Rukia-chan?_"

"Ichigo, stop it."

"Why would I? Isn't it what you want, midget?"

"Ichigo, show a little courtesy. At least, she had the nerve to show up here and acknowledge her invitation—"

"What do you mean, Ishida?" Ichigo asked. "Yoruichi invited here not us. Besides, why will I invite her? If this was my party, even in a thousand years, I am not going to invite her! So, seeing that you are not wanted here, _Rukia-chan_, you can go now –"

SLAP!

Without him noticing, Rukia approached him and slapped him hard across the face. Ichigo returned his head towards the girl, who was containing herself from crying.

"Wha—"

"Shut up!" Rukia shouted. "Don't even start again! You act like you are the only one suffering from this!"

"A-ano, Rukia…" Momo said.

"No!" Rukia stopped her. "I've had enough from this orange haired, unmannered mongrel!"

Without a word, Orihime grasped the little girl's shoulders when suddenly Ishida stopped her. "Come on." He said.

"I think you guys should fix this first, okay?" Renji said. "I think we don't want any hard feelings during the wedding. At least we should have smiles even though both of you can't stand each other."

"_Eh?" _both Ichigo and Rukia thought.

Both of them turned their heads and Rukia saw Hinamori and Orihime being pulled out by Ishida and Chad blocking the door in front of her.

"What are you guys doing?" Ichigo asked, standing up from where he sat. Renji ran to him and whispered in his ear. "Fix this and have fun, buddy!" he said the ran as fast as he could outside the… room?

Little did they two know that the VIP corner is actually a room. They only realized this is when Chad closing two doors and Hitsugaya holding a key.

"Have fun, you guys!" Renji shouted.

Ichigo bellowed and ran to the door before it was closed but…

"Damn it!" he said as he tried pushing the door open. "Why did they do this?"

He turned to his back and noticed there are no lights in the room. Luckily, the outside lights filtered through the glass doors. They could also barely hear the music and the noise outside.

"This is your entire fault." Ichigo said.

"What?" Rukia said. "Me? I am not the one who acted like a jerk here!"

"Yeah, well, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be acting like one!"

"Oh, so you blamed your stupidity to me?"

"Who else, princess?" Ichigo said nastily.

"You really are rude!" Rukia spat.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome!"

And they both stopped. Then…

"I really hate you."

"The feeling's mutual, midget."

"When we get married, I am going to make your life a living hell."

"Looking forward to it, princess."

Rukia's brows furrowed. "Will you stop calling me that!?"

Ichigo laughed. "Come on, Rukia. I think its better that midget, right?"

"Well… yes… but…" Rukia muttered.

"But what?"

Rukia sat down and blushed deeply. "I… I…"

"Spit it out, princess."

"Shut it."

"Say it!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so!"

"No way."

"That's it!"

He walked angrily to her and without any warning; he pushed her down on the couch, his body hovering above hers.

"Hey!" Rukia shouted. "Quit manhandling me!"

"As if, princess." He whispered. "Don't pretend that you don't want this."

"Because I seriously don't!" Rukia opposed. "Let go!!"

Ichigo shifted so he can trap hers by fastening her legs using his own.

Rukia shouted. "Let go, you stupid ass! Or I will kick you to death!"

Ichigo just smirked and leaned his face close to hers. Rukia's eyes widened at the move. "Can you, _Rukia-chan?_

"Now," he continued. "What is it that you are going to say? About calling you princess, hm?"

"It's none of your business, moron."

"Wrong answer." He laughed. "Trust me, Rukia, I'll release you if you say it."

Rukia looked sternly at him. "Honest?" she asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Yes." He whispered, his breath fanning her face. "So, what is it?"

"Uhh," Rukia started in a low voice, her cheeks in a deep shade of red. "I… only wanted the man I am _in love with_ call me that way."

Ichigo just stared at her then he laughed really loud. "I don't believe it!"

Rukia's face turned into pure anger. "What the hell are you laughing at, moron?"

"I just can't believe that the all-mighty Kuchiki Rukia believes in romantic stuff such as that!" Ichigo proclaimed.

"At least I am human." Rukia grumbled. "Aren't you going to release me now?"

"Hm?"

"Don't you dare 'hm' me, Kurosaki!!" Rukia shouted. "You promised!"

"I am not really sure…" Ichigo said slyly. "After hearing you say that…"

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"What do _I_ mean?" He asked her back. "What I mean is," he whispered as he started to lean down again. "I am not really sure of letting go of you after hearing that…"

"Wha—"

"_This person you truly love _will be the one to call you princess." He continued. "I am deeply hurt…" he chuckled.

"I don't understand…"

Ichigo laughed again. Rukia wanted to move now, his face is so close to hers now. "What you don't understand, princess is that I am not really sure of you giving this 'guy' the privilege of calling you like that…"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" she shouted. "Let go of me, you weirdo!!"

Ichigo smirked. "I am your future husband, right, Rukia-chan? Does that mean… that I will own you in the future?"

Rukia is breathing deeply now, she couldn't quite get what he is talking about now. "Please… let go of me…"

"I… can't… Rukia-chan…" he breathed deeply against her neck.

_Since when did he get there?!_

"What the hell… is your problem?" Rukia panted because of their proximity.

"The problem?" he asked lazily. "It's you, Rukia-chan."

_Eh?!_

"I can't seem to control myself towards you." He said. Then, he raised his head towards her and looked at her lips.

"What are you going to do?" Rukia asked, frightened.

"Don't worry… you will love it once I am done with you…" he whispered as his lips began to come near hers.

"Kurosaki!!" she shouted as she shook her head tried to get away from him. "Snap out of it!!"

Rukia tried to kick him but he was too strong. Oh, how she wished her brother was here to kick his ass right now.

"PLEASE, HELP ME!!"

"Okay, that's it!"

Rukia's closed eyes suddenly opened as she heard Renji's voice. Suddenly, she no longer felt Ichigo above her and saw the carrot top's unconscious body on Chad's broad shoulder. Renji walked over to Rukia and he smiled at her.

"So," Renji asked. "How does that feel Rukia-chan?"

Rukia was panting as she was helped by Renji to sit down. "What?" she gasped.

"On what happened." He said. "How does that feel?"

"How do you expect me to feel?!" Rukia shouted, her voice exploded with anger. "That maniac just manhandled me."

"Well, he _nearly _did." Ishida corrected. "We didn't mean to get so far like this, Rukia. We deeply apologize. We didn't know he actually drank it."

"Eh?"

"You see, you are going to deal with this a lot longer." Hitsugaya said.

"What do you mean?" Hinamori asked.

"Ichigo has a condition." Renji explained. "As you can see, that bastard never drinks. He never did in his entire life. And if he does, there you go. That's what happens to him."

"He turns into a manhandling monster just like what you saw or _experienced_ earlier." Ishida further explained. "He will kiss anyone. And that's what fans don't know. He's a very poor drunk."

"You mean…" Rukia stuttered. "He does that when he gets drunk?"

"Yes." Renji said, standing up and patting Ichigo's cheek. "See, Rukia, you won't get bored with him. So don't fight anymore okay?"

Rukia's face turned into a mortified one.

**XxX**

_Author's Note: Yes. I am so done with chapter 8. It's a nice feeling. My hand hurts and it's 1:44 in the morning. I love this chapter._

_If you watched Hana Kimi and you know Shun Oguri's character, well, that's Ichigo. XD. So happy that his chapter turned out good. At least for me so review okay!!_


	9. Beginning

Title: Kimi No Suki Na Uta

Summary: Arranged marriage has never been this a hassle. IchiRuki.

Genre: Drama/ Romance and possibly a little humor.

Rating: T

_This fanfiction is dedicated to those who deserve to be dedicated._

_**Disclaimer: Iamdeathberry does NOT own the following characters, settings, places and other entities that are mentioned here. BLEACH is legally owned by Kubo Tite. If mistakes are made, they are all mine. I do not also own the songs that are included in this fanfiction.**_

**XxX**

Chapter 9

Beginning

**XxX**

Ichigo groaned as his hand reached behind his neck. "Damn… it…" he muttered. The other three Kurosakis turned their head towards the orange head.

"Are you okay, Ichi-nii?" Sweet, little Yuzu asked.

Ichigo's eyes snapped to her worried face. "Uhh, yeah." He answered, flashing an apologetic smile. "Just don't mind me and just eat your breakfast."

Yuzu nodded and Karin, who understood, resumed eating.

Isshin, on the other hand…

"Ne, Ichigo…" he started with his usual sly smile. "About last night…"

Ichigo held up his hand and casted him an irritated glare. "Don't. Even. Start." He gritted out.

"My, what –"

"I said, don't you dare!" Ichigo shouted angrily. "Or I'll stick this fork on your –"

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu snapped at her brother. "Don't use foul language in front of the table!!"

"I am not even finished yet!" Ichigo defended himself. "And you, old man, shut your trap or I'll kill you." He said, turning to his father.

Isshin just laughed. "Did something happen last night?" he inquired.

"I said, quiet, old man." Ichigo repeated, his hand returned massaging his nape. "Jesus, what in the world did I do last night…" he trailed off. "I swear if I see that midget, I'll strangle her…"

Isshin's attention suddenly perked up and asked, "Midget? You mean Rukia-chan was there?"

Ichigo's eyes closed tightly. "Stupid mouth…" he cursed.

Isshin suddenly started to look at Ichigo accusingly. "What have you done to Rukia-chan!?" he asked angrily. "Hm?!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Ichigo exploded.

"You were supposed to wait until you get married!" Isshin shouted. "How dare you! I mean, I have nothing against pre-marital –" he stopped looking at his two young daughters "Uhh, you know what I mean, my boy, but still! You are supposed to think! What the hell do you think will Byakuya-san think of Rukia?! Hm!?"

Ichigo grabbed a bread stick and slammed it on his father's head. "What are you talking about, you crazy old man! As if I will do that to that midget!!! Not in a thousand years!!"

Isshin looked at him with a disgusted expression. "Kurosaki Ichigo, I NEVER, EVEN ONCE, TAUGHT YOU TO LIE!!" he proclaimed.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "I don't know what you're talking about, old man –"

"Oh, come now, Ichigo." Isshin laughed. "You are in the peak of your youth. You should enjoy it more!"

"Trust me, dad, my life wouldn't be as enjoyable as it is after I get married." Ichigo assured him.

Isshin looked at him and smiled. "You never know, Ichigo. Besides, I don't see Rukia as boring as any other girls out there."

"Just shut your mouth." Ichigo sneered and continued to eat.

Then, Yuzu spoke. "Onii-san, I have something to ask you… well, more like suggestions…"

"About what, Yuzu?"

"Uhh, it is about your engagement announcement-slash-party…" Yuzu continued and Ichigo as usual began choking on his food.

"What… do you mean?" Ichigo gasped.

"Well, isn't it appropriate for you to propose to Rukia properly?"

"Yes, I know…" Ichigo said, wiping his mouth with his table napkin. "But is it really necessary to have a party, much less an announcement?"

"I asked dad about it and he said so." Yuzu answered confidently and gestured towards their father.

"Dad…" Ichigo started, shaking his head in disagreement.

"Why? Do you plan to just marry Rukia without the proper course of action?" Isshin asked.

"Look, I never even intended marrying her in the first place…"

"Why are so pissed off about it, Ichigo?" his father asked as he stood up. As he started to get away from the table he spoke, "I don't want to miss this chance to see you being embarrassed on that particular event!"

Ichigo slammed his fists on the table and growled. "I'll kill you!!!"

**XxX**

"So, Rukia," Byakuya asked as he sipped his coffee. "How was your night?"

Rukia's attention suddenly diverted from her food and looked at her brother. Byakuya easily noticed this and asked, "Did something happen?"

The girl licked her dry lips and answered, "Nothing happened."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Did you not meet Yoruichi there? I thought she was the one who sent the invitation…"

"She did but she was too busy to meet me last night…" Rukia lamely excused.

"Really?" Byakuya replied. "I sure hope someone greeted you last night, right?"

"Ah, yes." Rukia answered. "Urahara Kisuke. You know, he's Yoruichi's acquaintance and… Zangetsu's manager."

"Hm." Byakuya merely responds. "That also reminds me, how is Kurosaki Ichigo? Have you seen him?"

Rukia simply nodded.

"Well?" Byakuya insisted.

"A-ano, I met him last night… he was with his friends… he _gladly _introduced me to them." She nearly said in a sarcastic way. "Renji, his band mate, was really nice."

"What about Kurosaki? Has he treated you well?"

Rukia's face suddenly gone red and didn't know what to say to Byakuya. All of a sudden, she felt a unusual warmth, just like what she had felt when Kurosaki leaned down on that exact spot.

_What the hell am I thinking?!_

She shook her head wildly.

"What do you mean by that?" Byakuya asked. "Had he done something wrong?"

"N-no!" Rukia shouted. She immediately recovered and said, "I am sorry for shouting it is just that… I think it's not that nice to accuse someone without doing anything…"

_Was I actually defending that moron?_

"_What the hell are you saying Rukia?" her mind told her. "Tell your brother the truth!"_

"Whatever you say, Rukia." Byakuya finalized. "Anyways, I have to get going now. I am going to be late for work."

With that, he folded his paper and stood up. "I'll see you then, Rukia." And he left.

When her brother's footsteps were barely heard, Rukia gently puts her head on the table and moaned.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" she whined. "I should have just told him the truth so I won't be engaged anymore…"

Her inner world suddenly shook when she heard the phone in their dining room went off. Rukia sighed and dragged her body to the offending machine. Her dainty hands picked up the phone with ease.

"Good morning. Who is this?" She answered, trying to sound cheerful.

"Ah, good morning, is this the Kuchiki residence?" a little girl's voice.

"Yes, this is Kuchiki Rukia speaking."

The girl's voice suddenly changed into a lively one. "Ah, Rukia-chan! This is Yuzu, Ichigo's little sister."

"Oh," Rukia responded. "Good morning. How can I help you, Yuzu-chan?"

"You see… Dad had this idea…" she slowly spoke. "He thinks your family and ours should arrange a party for you and my brother to officially announce the engagement."

Rukia's violet eyes widened. "What?"

"You shouldn't worry about it, Rukia-chan!" Yuzu exclaimed. "I already had it covered! I know a few party arrangements planning here and there so… everything will be okay!"

Rukia couldn't respond.

"I know a lot of friends who bakes great cakes." Yuzu continued. "Karin-chan, my twin sister, knows a lot in designing invitation cards and stuff. I am sure she can manage to make it as girly as possible…"

"Uhh, w-wait, Yuzu-chan…"

"Hm?" Yuzu asked. "What is it, Nee-chan?"

Rukia nearly fainted as she heard what she had just called her. "You see, I should ask my brother about all of this before getting a move on…"

Yuzu laughed. "Don't worry, Rukia-chan!" she assured her once again. "My dad had it all covered! He's talking to your brother right now. On our other phone."

"What?"

"So, Rukia-chan, is all my plan okay for you? Or do you have any suggestions?"

Rukia leaned on the wall for support. Announcing her engagement to the orange-haired buffoon for the whole Japan to know?!

"You sure do have lots of ideas…"

"Well, I don't want to burden you, Rukia-chan and also, I could be some of help to you so you can have time to be close to our brother."

_What the hell is this girl talking about? There is no way I can be close to that moron!_

"So, Rukia-chan, what do you think?"

**XxX**

"So, that's all for today." Yoruichi finished. "Uh, wait, one more thing. ICHIGO!"

"Yeah?"Ichigo asked.

"Doesn't mean I praised you for your performance last night, it doesn't also mean I am impressed with your drinking stunt." She scolded him.

Ichigo just nodded. "I know and I am sorry." He said.

"I know many of your fans don't know you are a poor drunk and quickly forgets what he had done when he was unconscious, I can't protect you when your little secret is out." She added.

"Look, I didn't know it was spiked, Yoruichi-san, okay?" Ichigo straightened out. "I was so tired last night and I wanted to rest so much so I did not notice what I was drinking!"

"Enough with your reasons!" Yoruichi exclaimed. "I will let you off this time but if it happens again, I swear to God, after you get married, I will tell your father to live with you and Rukia-chan."

Ichigo shook his head. His band mates and Urahara guffawed at Yoruichi's comment. "Please, enough about the midget…" he pleaded.

"Ara?" Yoruichi asked mischievously. "You already have a term of endearment to Rukia-chan?"

"Shut it." Ichigo gritted out.

Without him noticing, Yoruichi approached him and grabbed his collar. "What?!" he asked nervously.

"You don't know who're you are dealing with, Kurosaki." she warned. "Kuchiki Byakuya is a good friend of mine and I treat Rukia-chan like my daughter. So, please let your itty-bitty brain remember this, if you do that to her again, I will drag you to your personal hell."

"I don't understand you…" Ichigo mumbled as the woman released him. "What _exactly_ did I do to her last night? All I remembered is that I—"

"Talked to her rudely?" Renji helped him. "And nearly made the little girl cry."

"Not to mention when he nearly manhandled her last night!" Urahara cheerily added. All heads turned to him like he said something atrocious. "What?"

Ichigo suddenly began marching to their manager. "Whoa, whoa!" Renji said, going after Ichigo and holding his arm and he shrugged it off. Ichigo just stood in front of the happy-go-lucky man.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"You nearly manhandled her." Urahara answered simply. "Poor Rukia-chan! After you have spoken to her so rudely, all of a sudden you attacked her! Renji is telling the truth. She nearly cried after saying all those things to her. She's very sensitive, you know. I sure hope your father doesn't know about this yet…"

Ichigo was about to say something when his phone rang. He quickly took it out from his back pocket and answered. "Yeah?"

"Hello, Onii-chan!"

"Yuzu?" Ichigo asked. "What do you want? I am still at work."

"So?" Yuzu disregarded his statement. "Anyways, can you pick up the cake I ordered from _Sonja's* _when you get home?"

"Sure, sure." Ichigo said. "What's the occasion anyway and you ordered a cake?"

"Rukia-chan is coming!" she happily announced.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo shouted through the phone.

"Mou, Ichi-nii," Yuzu said, hurt laced her voice. "Quiet down a little. Dad invited her over for the planning of the party for you guys! I ordered a cake so we can have taste test for the party! Isn't that great? I am sure she will love it!"

"So, can you please go get it?" Yuzu asked sweetly. "And Dad says get home immediately or else."

Ichigo sighed deeply, trying to control the forthcoming headache. "Yeah, sure." He said.

"Thanks, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu said. "I'll see you later!"

Ichigo turned off his phone and returned it to his back pocket. He pinched the middle of his nose. Urahara and the others just looked at him.

"Did something happen?"

Ichigo looked up. "Nothing." He said simply. "I gotta go, Urahara-san. See you."

**XxX**

_*Sonja's- is real. It's a cupcake store. I saw their shop once and it was super cute. Never tasted one but I saw the products from the outside. Looks delicious._

_Author's Note: Thanks for all those reviews. They made my new year so happy. I assure you that chapter 8 wouldn't be the last one you will see Ichigo's drunken side. I am just glad you guys liked it!_

_Please review._


	10. A Little Bit of their Side

Title: Kimi No Suki Na Uta

Summary: Arranged marriage has never been this a hassle. IchiRuki.

Genre: Drama/ Romance and possibly a little humor.

Rating: T

_**Disclaimer: Iamdeathberry does NOT own the following characters, settings, places and other entities that are mentioned here. BLEACH is legally owned by Kubo Tite. If mistakes are made, they are all mine. I do not also own the songs that are included in this fanfiction.**_

**XxX**

Chapter 10

A Little Bit of their Side

**XxX**

"Welcome, Rukia-chan, to our humble abode!" Isshin said, as the said girl entered their house.

Rukia bowed down in respect. "Sorry for the intrusion."*

"Hello, Rukia-chan!" Yuzu said as she approached the girl. Karin followed suit, just nodding her head to the petite girl. "Please, come in. I'll be right back… and dad, please control yourself!!" She snapped at her father.

Isshin pouted. "I wouldn't do anything, I swear!"

"Lies." Karin muttered as she followed Yuzu.

"How can you say that, my dear daughters!?" Isshin shouted in agony. He, then, turned to Rukia. "I am sorry about that! It's like our acts of endearment…"

"You wish old man!" Karin shouted somewhere after she heard it.

Rukia nodded and continued to walk. Her eyes wandered throughout the house and she found it comfortable. Isshin led her to the receiving room and gestured for her to sit down on one of the cushy sofa.

After Rukia settled on the chair, her eyes roamed and landed on the side table near her. It was big enough to accommodate a big lamp that surely costs a lot and picture frames. She moved her head towards the object to get a better look.

It was a picture of the Kurosaki family, all of them sitting on the cool green grass, smiling and having fun under the sun. Rukia inwardly smiled.

"Looks pretty, doesn't it?" Isshin asked as he saw her gazed at the picture. Rukia turned to him and smiled.

"You have such a wonderful family, Kurosaki-san." She honestly complimented. She glanced again at the picture. "Is she your wife, Masaki?" she asked, pointing at the woman who is likely the main attraction of the portrait.

Isshin nodded delightedly. "Yes, the apple of my eye, Kurosaki Masaki!" he confirmed. "Such a beauty, ne? How lucky am I to be married to such a woman."

Rukia beamed. "Yes. May I ask… where is she?"

Isshin looked at her, surprised. "Eh? You still don't know? Unfortunately, Masaki… she died twelve years ago, Rukia-chan." He simply said.

Rukia's eyes widened. "I am so sorry, Kurosaki-san!" she immediately apologized. "I seriously did not know…"

Isshin gave her an easy smile. "No, no, Rukia-chan, you shouldn't. You don't know anyways, right? Also, don't call me Kurosaki-san. You are going to be my son's wife, at least call me daddy, okay?"

Rukia's eyebrow rose and she just smiled. "Okay, Kuro – ah, I mean, dad…" she said embarrassingly.

"Wonderful, Rukia-chan." Isshin said happily. "You must be pretty bored now, right? I am so sorry, Ichigo is still at work. You know his band business and all that… I mean, I wonder what he gets on that type of job…"

"Well, it makes him happy, right?" Rukia shared. "I think there is nothing wrong with him going for what he wants, if it really makes him satisfied."

Isshin looked at her. "You are such a bright child, Rukia-chan! I never made a wrong choice of making you my idiot son's bride."

Rukia waved her hands in front of her. "I-I don't mean it that way…"

"So, all I ask for is for you to take good care of him, okay?" Isshin said. "Seriously, that boy needs someone to be with. He had become such a rebel since Masaki died."

"Why?"

"All of us had suffered when Masaki died… But Ichigo, he was the most affected." He said then laughed. "It's weird, you know because he's the one who's suffering so much when in fact I am the husband."

Rukia slightly smiled. "Why was he the most affected about it?"

Isshin continued. "Ichigo, well, he's very attached to Masaki. He loved her so much. I know lots of children love their mothers… but Ichigo, he's different. I sometimes call him a Mama's boy. In fact he actually is. So when Masaki died, my heart cannot bear see my son's eyes clouded with misery. It was like he blames himself for what happened to her."

Rukia looked at Isshin and listened intently, her eyes with pity. "How exactly did Masaki die?"

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang and Yuzu shrieked as she ran to the door. "Onii-chan!!"

Isshin and Rukia suddenly snapped from their conversation and the older man stood up from his seat. "Story time's done, Rukia-chan." He said to her. "Don't worry. Come back here anytime you want to hear the whole story, hm?"

"Sure." Rukia answered. Isshin offered his hand to Rukia to help her stand up which Rukia gladly took. He puts her arm around his and proceeded to walk.

"Don't you worry, Rukia-chan." Isshin assured him as he pats her hand in a fatherly gesture. "Ichigo's not that bad. I am sure he'll open up to you. He's just a shy little boy."

Rukia just nodded, not trusting her voice for a moment. She had never felt this before; being welcomed to a family she barely knew.

"If you have problems with my boy, feel free to approach me and I'll castrate him for you." He promised.

"I would love to see that." Rukia laughed.

"Well, come on; let's go greet that grouchy fiancé of yours." He smiled and nearly dragged Rukia to the door.

When Rukia come within reach of the door, she saw him. Clad in his usual ragged jeans and a body fitting shirt, there is Kurosaki Ichigo, eyes wide in seeing Rukia with Isshin in tow.

"Hello my boy!!" Isshin shouted. "Rukia's here!"

Isshin released her and pushed her towards Ichigo. Rukia nearly tripped if it weren't for Ichigo's arms to catch her.

"Watch it!" he shouted.

"Sorry." Rukia mumbled as she tried to maintain her balance. She looked up and her eyes met his. Both of them didn't even notice their closeness. Isshin just smiled at the sidelines.

Ichigo straightened Rukia up. A light pink tinge colored her cheek as she fixed her clothes. "Thanks." She mumbled to Ichigo, a slight smile on her thin lips.

"Don't mention it." he said, as he, too, fixed his clothing. "So, what's for the agenda today?"

Isshin, Karin, Yuzu and the _future _Kurosaki, who is Rukia, looked at him like he had lost his mind. "What?" the orange haired teen asked.

"My, aren't you on the pissy mood today?" Karin asked, impressed.

Ichigo was about to retort when Yuzu added, "Yeah," she agreed. She turned to Rukia. "Usually, when Ichi-nii gets home, he will be like 'What now? Get off my back' or 'Shut it, old man!'" Yuzu imitated perfectly.

"Hey, I don't say that!" Ichigo contradicted.

"You really won't get bored with Ichi-nii…" Karin shared.

Rukia, on the other hand, covered her mouth and giggled. Ichigo glared at her and actually _thought _she had lost her mind.

"_Did that midget actually… giggled?" _He thought. "_She looks cute…"_

Ichigo smacked himself as that thought ran into his mind.

"Now, now, my dears," Isshin said. "You all are making Ichigo crazy! Now, let's get on with the agenda for today!"

"Yeah!" Yuzu seconded her father. "Rukia-chan, Ichigo, let's go!" And she went on, Karin following her again.

Ichigo and Rukia nodded. And everything went quiet.

"Sorry for barging in like this." Rukia immediately filled the silent air.

Ichigo looked at her with raised eyebrow.

"It's your sister, actually." She continued. "She was the one who invited me here for the engagement party or something… what's her name again?"

"Yuzu." Ichigo answered.

"Ah, yes." She dumbly said. "I can easily forget names and other stuff."

"Is there something wrong?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"With what?"

"With you."

Rukia looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"You're acting all friendly to me." Ichigo noticed. "Like we are friends or something."

Rukia blushed furiously on how she was acting."Really?"She stuttered. "Uh, sorry about that… It's just that you seem like to be in a good mood today."

"Seriously?" Ichigo thought. "Well, come on. Yuzu and dad might be wondering where we are."

Rukia followed Ichigo into the other room. When they approached the room, he actually opened the door for her to her surprise.

"Ladies first." He simply said. Rukia looked at him confusingly.

"_What happened to him? I mean, what happened to the both of us? Are we actually… getting along now?"_

"Why are you staring?" he smirked. "Did you finally realize I actually look good?"

Rukia pulled a disgusted look but still did not cover her pink cheeks. "You wish." She spat and she entered the room. Ichigo just laughed.

"Ah! Rukia-chan!" Yuzu shouted as she placed the pink cake on the table. "This is actually the cake I told you about. It's chocolate in strawberry frosting."

Rukia's eyes widened in delight as she saw the cake on the table. She immediately rushed to the table and tasted the cake using her finger.

"Uwaa!" she shrieked as she licked off the icing. "This tastes great!"

Ichigo approached her behind and lightly tapped her head. "For a midget like you, you seriously don't have manners." He said.

Rukia turned to him. "Oh, I do have manners!" she retorted and removed the hand from her head.

"No, you don't!" Ichigo shouted back. "Look at you! You didn't even use a fork! You just… attacked the cake with your finger! Such an unladylike manner!"

"What do you mean? It's a cake. It's meant to be eaten, idiot!"

"Don't call me idiot, midget!"

"Don't call me midget, idiot!"

Throughout their bickering, they didn't even notice that Isshin and the twins left the two of them in the room. Rukia stopped talking, grabbed plate and a knife and started to slice the cake.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, idiot?" Rukia snapped. "I'm going to eat."

"You haven't eaten yet?" Ichigo asked.

"I did already."

"And you're going to eat again? It's only after lunch."

"So what? I'm hungry."

After she placed the slice on her plate, Rukia declared happily, "Ittadakimasu!"

"You're going to get fat." Ichigo said.

Rukia smacked him. "I will not."

"Yes, you will. With you eating like that, I see no impossibility."

"Shut it."

Ichigo sat down on the wooden chair. "Give me a slice."

"What?"

"I said, give me a slice."

"Why me? You have hands."

"How dare you defy your husband!"

"Husband?" Rukia repeated. "We're not married, you idiot. At least, not yet."

"Why?" Ichigo asked slyly. "Are you actually that excited to be married to me?"

"Har har, Kurosaki Ichigo." she replied sarcastically. "Maybe you are! I am not the one spouting out, 'How dare you defy your husband!' See who's excited now, carrot face."

"Actually, it's "carrot top". Ichigo corrected her. "If you are going to insult me, do it properly."

Rukia just stuck her tongue at him.

Ichigo laughed. "You just lost to me." he said. "Don't be so childish and give me a slice of the cake."

Knowing Ichigo, even for a little time, she knew he wouldn't stop teasing her. So instead of fighting back, she finally gave him a piece of the cake.

"There." Rukia said as she placed the small dish in front of him.

"Thanks, _Rukia-chan."_ He said teasingly. Rukia nearly stabbed her utensil at him. He grabbed a fork and ate. After he swallowed, he said. "This actually tastes good."

Rukia nodded and continued eating.

"No wonder you kept eating." Ichigo observed.

Rukia just nodded again.

"You _really _are going to get fat."

With a growl, Rukia puts down her plate and smacked him on the arm. Hard.

"HEY!"

**XxX**

"They're actually… close now." Karin whistled. "That's a big progress for Ichi-nii."

"Yeah." Yuzu giggled. "They're so cute! I wish Rukia-nee-chan would stay with us forever. Ne, otou-san?"

Isshin smiled. "Yes. I think Ichigo finally met _her._"

HeHEHHlllllllljjeejjjeJJJ**XxX**

_*The statement is the one people in Japan usually said when they enter someone's home. I noticed in some mangas I have read._

_Author's Note: I have been updating like a maniac recently. Isn't that nice? I am making up for the lost time. Anyways, I hope you liked these last two chapters especially this one. I liked it. It's cute. _

_Also, Happy New Year! _

_Please review, okay?_


End file.
